Three Sapphires, Two Rubies, One Emerald
by kokatsu na tenshi
Summary: OMFG I updated! O.O Link has a Twin.
1. Chapter 1: The beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda. (Though I do play the games ^^ love 'em^^)  
  
Author's Notes: My first shot at a game fic so don't laugh. Flames will be used to make s'mores.  
  
Three Sapphires, Two Rubies, One Emerald  
  
Prophecy  
  
Three Sapphires set in Golden Time; Two Rubies of Light and Shadow; One Emerald of a Spirit's Sigh; Surrounded by Forest; Protected by Fire; Healed by Water; From the Ashes of a Land Trying to Live Again; They will Save It and Bring about a Golden Age; Aided by Elders of Shadow and Light; Backed by the Strength of the Spirits  
  
Chapter 1  
  
A Hylian mother ran into the forest, two children cradled in her arms. Her daughter awoke and watched her mother with solemn eyes, and the mother choked slightly.  
  
'My children know I'm dying,' she thought as her son stared at her the same way a few moments later. She soon found herself before a great tree, which shifted until it appeared to have a face.  
  
"What goes on here?" the Deku Tree asked, staring at the mother and her children.  
  
The mother placed her children before the majestic tree, knowing him to be one of the great ones. "Please, take care of my children," she said as she collapsed, a pool of blood finally spilling through the magic bandages.  
  
The Deku Tree frowned as he stared at the children. 'The boy is a child of destiny, the one I saw in my dream. The girl is an unknown, a wild card. Maybe she will be of use to her brother,' he thought as he sensed she possessed some of the power her brother did.  
  
Saria appeared and her eyes grew wide. The Deku Tree called her forward smiling sadly at the young forest sage. Saria was the forest sage's third incarnation, not to waken unless the world was in grave peril. He had a feeling that the time of her awakening drew near. "Saria, child, take these children and place them next to my roots, they must age a bit before they may join you in the Kokiri forest."  
  
Saria gave wide berth to the dead body of their mother before picking the children up and advancing on the Great Deku Tree. She then placed them among the roots, and the Deku Tree tended to them as he did his own young Kokiri, with only a few alterations in the nutrition.  
  
*Five Years Later*  
  
Saria grinned as she led her two new playmates out to be greeted by the rest of the Kokiri. They had already prepared a house for the two and they were quick to get acclimated into the group. 'It will be fun watching them grow,' Saria thought as she watched the two. There was already trouble brewing between Link and Mido but that couldn't be helped. Neither of the twins had a fairy, which Mido was quick to note.  
  
"Before you two go," Saria said, catching their attention, "I must warn you to stay away from the Lost Woods. As you two don't have fairies, you will be lost forever if you should venture in."  
  
Link and Leia nodded solemnly, taking Saria's warning to heart. The Deku Tree had also warned them to listen to anything Saria said. They knew better than to disobey the father tree. Saria smiled and walked to her own house. It was time to have some fun.  
  
*Hyrule Castle*  
  
Five year old Zelda played with the two surviving Sheikah boys while Impa talked to his majesty. "Sheik! That's not fair!" Zelda shrieked as the five year old Sheikah grabbed the flag and disappeared.  
  
His seven year old brother laughed, ruby eyes dancing. "Sheik, she's right. You shouldn't do what either of us can't."  
  
Sheik appeared, head bowed in shame. "You would be able to do it if you weren't so badly injured right now, brother," he whispered.  
  
Zelda cocked her head at the older, bandaged boy. She thought he wasn't supposed to be playing with them but he assured her it was fine. "What did happen, Majic?"  
  
"We were ambushed, by a number of rogues of our people" the older boy said quietly, "Nearly everyone was killed, and then the great Impa came and destroyed most of the rogues. There are probably more of them, and I think she's going to flush the rest of them out soon. She will be able to tell the traitors from the faithful."  
  
Zelda closed her eyes, and Majic felt bed, lowering his own ruby ones. Sheik watched the two curious. He knew something was up. He glared at his brother, "You promised you wouldn't act like that again. It scares me."  
  
Majic looked up at his younger brother, startled, and then smiled. "Sorry Sheik, though it is time I started my own Sheikah training."  
  
"When you are well, I shall train you," Impa said from behind him, "But right now, both of you are to stay here at the palace. I shall return when you are better. Zelda, I'm sorry but you shall have a substitute nanny for a few weeks."  
  
Zelda gave a soft smile and nodded, "Do what you must Impa. I'm ready to terrorize."  
  
Impa barked a laugh before backing up and disappearing in traditional Sheikah way, in a flash of light.  
  
*Gerudo Valley*  
  
Soruna growled, not understanding why her daughter was still around. The strong man she had captured and bred with had given her daughters, yes, but both had strawberry blond hair instead of deep red and emerald green eyes instead of golden brown. What was more, both had pointed ears. They were less Gerudo and more Hylian. Sure the Gerudo aspect was there but it was not enough to sate the anger of the die hard Gerudo.  
  
A hand was placed on hers, and Soruna turned to see their eighteen year old king, Ganondorf. "You killed both your newborn and your husband?" he asked, eyebrow raised.  
  
"Nayla should die also," Soruna growled, turning back to where her five year old daughter was playing and training with Nabooru.  
  
"That would be unwise," Ganondorf said, "As the spirit sage has taken a liking to her."  
  
It was discovered early that Nabooru had the mark of the Spirit Sage, and she knew what the mark meant, though not of the past it had. Nabooru used that mark to save the young girl she was training to be a warrior priestess of the sages.  
  
Ganondorf gave an evil smirk, "She will die if you choose to follow me. Soon I will have more power than you can imagine."  
  
"I will follow you anywhere my king," Soruna said, giving him a formal bow.  
  
Ganondorf grinned as he drew her to his chambers. She was older yes, but she was among the most beautiful of the diehard Gerudos and not likely to get pregnant. He also was in desperate need of a way to relieve stress.  
  
Nabooru frowned as she watched Ganondorf lead away her charge's mother. She then looked at the younger child who was currently literally half her age. "I'm going to have to send you away to train," the sage said finally.  
  
Nayla looked startled, and her eyes began to tear. Nabooru shook her head, "I'll send you to one of the other desert folk and warn them to hide you and keep up your training," she said softly as she knocked the girl out, "I will seek out another priestess to join you. Very few have that talent, and four potentials were just killed by our people, I doubt there are many left."  
  
She bundled up her small charge and journeyed to another tribe when night fell. The other tribe, loyal only to the spirit sage, vowed they would protect the girl with her life.  
  
*Six Years Later, Kakariko Village*  
  
Shiek groaned as he finished up the last chore. To his surprise, there were quite a few loyal Sheikah left, and they stepped up his training when they realized he was absorbing it quickly. It was as if they knew something was going to happen. He shrugged and admired his brother from afar. They were very close still, though their training had begun to differ. It seemed that Majic had the talent to become a priest of the Sage of Time. No one really knew who that sage was but he was happy his brother had that privilege. Impa had hinted at he himself being the Priest of Shadow.  
  
Sheik grinned as he thought of his last conversation with the woman he thought to be his Aunt. She had nearly told him outright what he was to be with a few more days training. His danger sense went off and he quickly dodged an attack, grin not coming off his face, he countered, and quickly finished off the fight before it really even began.  
  
His trainer grinned at him, "Well done, you will indeed make a fine Priest of the Shadows. A little more combat training and you shall begin what is expected of as a priest."  
  
Sheik nodded and his instructor began his final combat lessons.  
  
*Zora's Domain*  
  
King Zora groaned as Arun's attempt at befriending his daughter went wrong, again. The boy really didn't seem to realize that being over affectionate was the wrong way to go. He sweatdropped as Arun once again got hit over the head with a pot.  
  
"Arun, please come here," King Zora said, summoning the boy, "Ruto, please feed Lord Jabu Jabu."  
  
Ruto nodded and got a fish, and the king looked over at Arun, "My boy, Ruto is not going to love you. Why do you try so hard?"  
  
"Cause it feels right," the boy said sulkily, his fins drooping.  
  
King Zora frowned, "I do not like you bothering my daughter like this. You are to remain outside this domain until you are trained enough to control yourself! It is bad enough that stranger came around and bothered my daughter."  
  
King Zora motioned for one of his Zora guards to take the young Zora in hand. Arun looked betrayed as he watched King Zora, eyes wide. "B-b- but......"  
  
King Zora silenced him with a look and the boy was taken away. Only one of the guards stayed with him to help with training.  
  
*Goron City*  
  
Big Brother Darunia frowned as a plate of rocks was brought to him by the fire priestess. "Any word on Dodongo's Cavern?"  
  
She hesitated, and then nodded, "The dodongos have been revived, the way is shut tight. I could do nothing."  
  
Darunia choked on his rock, and stared at the small morsels that were left. "We must ration things then," he said huskily.  
  
The female Goron nodded to her leader, and Darunia watched her go. She was one of the few female Gorons in the entire city, and very beautiful by Goron standards. She was a bit tall, and more slender than other Gorons. She had paler skin, and her arms and legs seemed better suited to her body. 'Sonnet would make a good wife,' he thought as he stared towards the statue that led to the fire temple, 'I am being rather hard on her right now though.'  
  
*Desert Colossus*  
  
Nayla went into the next round of attacks with vigor unmatched by her attacker. She quickly dispatched him, and turned to the next band of renegades. Ganondorf would think twice before stealing from them again. 'I must fulfill my duties to Nabooru,' the young girl thought grimly as she kept attacking.  
  
*Kokiri Forest*  
  
"Why did he summon you and not me, the great Mido?" Mido growled out.  
  
Link looked startled and his new fairy friend groaned. Leia scowled, "You get summoned enough Mr. Frowns."  
  
Link chuckled at his sister's name for the bully he was always at odds with. Mido scowled at her and turned his nose up, "You at least ought to equip a sword and shield if you want to see the Great Deku Tree. I'll not let you through otherwise."  
  
"You don't have your equipment ready," Link pointed out.  
  
Mido gave him an incredulous stare before scowling again, "So? I know I don't. I still won't let you through."  
  
Leia tugged on Link's arm, "C'mon Link, maybe Saria knows where we can find a sword."  
  
Link frowned and counted the rupees in his wallet. "I have enough for a shield. You talk to Saria for me?"  
  
Leia nodded, her own recent fairy friend trailing behind her. Navi flew in front of Link's face, "Why are we going on some wild goose chase?"  
  
"Cause I have to if I want to see the Great Deku Tree," Link answered.  
  
Navi sighed as she hid in her charge's hat. 'Oh well,' she thought, 'He's going to need them anyways.'  
  
Link got his shield and ran over to where Saria was. He looked around for his twin, "Where's Leia?"  
  
Saria sighed, "She went looking for your sword. She wanted to know if there were two so she could have one."  
  
Link sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Why can't I have a normal sister?"  
  
Saria giggled, "Because you aren't normal yourself. I don't know where the sword is and as far as I know there's only one."  
  
Link nodded, "I'll look myself then."  
  
Saria waved, and Link turned to start off, only to find his sister behind him, grinning, "Look what I found."  
  
She handed him the Kokiri sword, "It was in the obstacle course the Know it all brothers set up."  
  
Link kissed his sister on the cheek, and started off for Mido again, Leia still following.  
  
Link groaned, "He didn't summon you."  
  
"So?" Leia asked, as they got past Mido.  
  
"You don't have a weapon," Link tried again.  
  
Leia pouted, "You won't protect me brother dearest?"  
  
Link cringed, he hated it when she pulled that look. "Damn puppy dog eyes of doom," he muttered as his sister grinned.  
  
Navi flew up to the Deku Tree as Link grabbed the last of the deku sticks for him and his sister.  
  
The tree opened its eyes and watched Leia curiously for a moment before asking Link to break the curse.  
  
"I'll do it. Don't worry," Link said with a nod.  
  
Leia got up, dusting off her green dress, "I'll help too!"  
  
The tree opened its mouth, "Leia, you will stay here and help another way."  
  
Leia pouted, but complied as she watched her brother disappear into the tree's gaping maw.  
  
Leia looked up, "What do I do?"  
  
"Keep me alive until his task is finished," the tree wheezed, "Use your power of light to keep the darkness at bay."  
  
Leia's eyes widened and she quickly knelt beside the tree. 'He's going to die anyways,' the eleven year old realized as she listened to Kalen's instructions. Her fairy friend was being as patient as he could.  
  
*Meanwhile, Inside the Tree*  
  
Link looked down through the web curiously, and then looked up. Navi spoke up, "Maybe if you got all the way up there you could break it."  
  
Link nodded, and quickly destroyed the plants around him, grabbing the Deku nuts. He then climbed the ladder and jumped to the path ahead of him. He frowned as he saw the little skull spiders and grabbed the map, "Can't climb that way with them there."  
  
He continued up the path until he came to the door. Navi looked ready to say something but he opened it without her help, rolling his eyes. He was startled as the door clanged shut, and turned to see the bars covering it.  
  
An odd sound was heard and Link quickly jumped out of the way of a nut. He looked over to see the Scrub pointing its nose at him. "Snot nuts?" he asked himself as he brought out his shield.  
  
After sending back the scrub's boogers, he ran up to stop it from disappearing in the ground again. "Please don't hurt me!" the thing wheezed.  
  
Link sweatdropped as it gave him a hint that he wasn't sure would do him any good. Shrugging, he stored it away in his mind and watched the thing bounce away. He looked up at Navi who had a sweatdrop, "Stupid things."  
  
The bars then lifted and Link ran into the next room, and jumped over to the chest. He winced as the platform behind him fell. "Great," he muttered grabbing the slingshot from the chest, "This is going to be annoying isn't it?"  
  
"Hurry up!" Navi screeched, "The Deku Tree's going to die and you'll be trapped in here!"  
  
Link winced and picked up the pace.  
  
*Outside*  
  
Leia groaned as she felt her own power dwindling. She collapsed, and looked up at the tree. The Deku Tree sighed, "Thank you child. I shall survive long enough now."  
  
Leia knew tears were streaming down her cheeks, but couldn't check them. "But......"  
  
"Eventually you and Link shall leave here for the palace. Do not grieve for me child. Rest so when your brother returns you may leave."  
  
"But I don't have a weapon," she muttered as she closed her eyes.  
  
The snapping of a few branches was heard as a pair of newly forged daggers embedded themselves in the ground beside her. "Kalen, protect her until the sage she is meant to be with is met."  
  
Kalen bobbed in understanding before resting on the girl's chest and giving her energy.  
  
*Inside*  
  
Link quickly shot Queen Gohma's eye smirking as she fell from the ceiling. He pulled out his sword and attacked, quickly killing the creature.  
  
"She didn't hit me once!" he cheered picking up what was left behind. He suddenly felt stronger as he turned to the blue portal. He stepped inside and allowed himself to be spirited off.  
  
He landed outside the tree just as Leia woke up and picked up her daggers. She ran to his side, and looked forlornly at the Great Deku Tree. "I broke the curse, Leia, its ok," Link muttered as his sister suddenly hugged him to hide her tears.  
  
"No Link," the Deku Tree said softly. Slowly, he explained what he needed to and gave Link the Kokiri Emerald for safe keeping. Link held his tears in and dragged his sister away as the Great Deku Tree began to lose the life he had left in him. By the time they reached the gateway, the tree was gone.  
  
Kalen spoke to Navi quietly, "They're too young for this."  
  
Navi bobbed in agreement, "Everything has already been set in motion."  
  
Kalen sighed, and watched as Leia tightened her pony tail before hiding in one of the bows of her green dress.  
  
Navi hid in Link's hat, hiding her sorrow from the twins and her fairy compatriot.  
  
Link rudely shoved Mido out of the way as Mido expressed his anger, believing Link killed the Great Deku Tree. He then proceeded to the exit at the other end of the Kokiri forest and pulled his sister out with him. Leia gave a brave smile as they crossed the bridge.  
  
"I knew you two would leave," said a soft voice.  
  
Link and Leia turned guiltily towards Saria. Saria took a deep breath and sighed. "I knew it, because you two are so different from me and my friends. I will miss you."  
  
"Saria," Link said, wanting to comfort his friend and tell her he would stay. No, he knew he had to follow the Great Deku Tree's orders. Saria knew that also.  
  
"Please," she said softly, holding out two ocarinas, "Please take these with you."  
  
Link took his and held it a moment before returning his gaze to Saria. He then turned tail and ran, not being able to deal with saying goodbye.  
  
Leia shook her head and hugged Saria, "Thank you. We'll be back. You just wait."  
  
Saria nodded and watched sadly as Leia ran after her brother.  
  
*Hyrule Field*  
  
Link paused, catching his breath a bit before walking forward. He stopped as an owl called out to him.  
  
Leia ran out and frowned when she did not immediately see her brother. She walked around the corner only to bump into him. He glared reproachfully at her as the owl flew away.  
  
"Sorry Link," she said sheepishly as he scowled at her.  
  
Link snorted, "C'mon let's go."  
  
Leia nodded and they began their journey.  
  
*Hyrule Castle*  
  
Zelda dreamed the same dream for the seventh time in a row and awoke with a start. It was still dark outside the castle, but she had a feeling the day would bring great changes. She padded over to the window and opened it, allowing a fresh breeze to blow in.  
  
She breathed in the fresh air and watched as the sun began to rise over the hills. "Beautiful," she murmured, wishing her dreams had been like the sunrise.  
  
"Not as beautiful as you're going to be," said Impa from behind her. Zelda turned around, eyes smiling.  
  
"Same dream?" Impa asked, patting a stool.  
  
Zelda sat, nodding, her eyes becoming worried once more. "Something big is going to happen, and I can't stop it."  
  
"You do what you can," Impa said softly, "It's nothing to be ashamed of or worry over."  
  
Zelda gave her nurse a pained look and flung herself into Impa's arms, crying.  
  
Majic listened from the doorway, frowning, and wishing he could help.  
  
*Hyrule Field*  
  
Link grinned as he saw the sun rising. "Finally!" he cheered, waking his sister in the process. They had gotten to the castle around eleven, and set up camp outside the closed gate. Leia had taken first watch, amazingly taking care of the Stalchildren herself when they popped out. Link took second watch, easily dispatching anything that came his way. It was still tiring though.  
  
A crow sounded, and the last stalchildren disappeared into the dirt. Link and Leia turned as the bridge was lowered. Leia stretched. "About time," she muttered.  
  
Link agreed. They quickly went in, to find the market place already bustling with people. Leia looked around, eyes wide. She then ran over to one of the many tables covered with goods, looking for anything that caught her interest.  
  
Link groaned, and then spotted a girl sitting glumly by a fountain. He found his curiosity growing and approached her. "Hi," he said.  
  
She looked up at him, startled. "You're not from around here are you?"  
  
Link shook his head and waited until she said something else.  
  
She then snapped her fingers and gave a small cheer, "You must be a fairy boy from the forest! Hello fairy boy!"  
  
Link groaned at the nickname, "My name's Link, not Fairy Boy."  
  
The girl paid no attention, "My name's Malon. My dad owns LonLon ranch! He went up to the castle to deliver milk and hasn't returned yet. He probably fell asleep. What a thing for an adult to do!"  
  
Link shrugged, "If I see him I'll tell him you're waiting."  
  
Malon once again ignored him as she stared up to the palace with a forlorn look. Link sighed and walked away after spying a shooting game he wanted to try.  
  
Leia pulled her purchase close to her chest, ignoring Kalen's grumbling. She looked for her brother and frowned when she didn't see him. She then overheard two men talking.  
  
"I can't believe you got all the way to the castle!" one laughed with glee.  
  
The other was trembling, "I got all the way there and got stuck in a drain pipe where the guards caught me. I nearly got to see Princess Zelda."  
  
"Pity the guards are now doubled," the other said with a bit of sympathy before his mirth overcame him once again.  
  
Leia groaned, and looked around for her brother once more. She then spied him coming out of a shooting game with a grin on his face.  
  
She ran up to him, "C'mon let's go!"  
  
Link was startled as his sister pulled him away, heading for the castle. They were stopped by the owl again.  
  
Leia groaned, 'He really likes the sound of his own hooty voice doesn't he?'  
  
She then spied a vine growing along the cliff face. She grinned, and climbed. She looked down as the owl flew away, and watched her brother from her perch.  
  
Link ignored his sister, knowing where she had gone. He had spied something golden in the tree and wanted to grab it, like he had the ones in the Deku Tree. Rolling into the tree in front of him, he knocked the gold Skultulla out, and slashed at it.  
  
Leia wrinkled her nose as Link climbed up to where she was. "What was that?"  
  
"A gold skultulla. They leave tokens. I'm gonna collect 'em."  
  
Leia shrugged, "Let's get going."  
  
Link nodded, and they set out for the castle.  
  
*****************************  
  
*Omake*  
  
The tree opened its mouth, "Leia, you will stay here and help another way."  
  
Leia pouted, but complied as she watched her brother disappear into the tree's gaping maw.  
  
Leia looked up, "What do I do?"  
  
"Go around the back," the Deku Tree instructed.  
  
Once she was there she noticed a horrible bit of wood rot there. "If you would be so kind as to scratch my back for me," the Deku Tree said, "I would be forever grateful."  
  
Leia sweatdropped as Kalen dropped a wooden back scratcher into her hands.  
  
****************************  
  
Author's Notes: Confused yet? Good. Like I said, this is my first time writing a fic based off a game. Please don't be too cruel when you review. Oh yeah, reviews are sweet, I love mail. ^^ *Hint Hint* 


	2. Chapter 2: Moving on

Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda.  
  
Author's Notes: Next Chapter! Next Chapter! Lalalalalala!  
  
Three Sapphires, Two Rubies, One Emerald Chapter 2  
  
As they reached the castle, Leia looked around uneasily. 'Why do I feel watched?' she asked herself looking around as she wrung out her dress.  
  
Link was already ahead of her, trying to wake up a fat, snoring man. She then looked up to a tree to see a pair of Ruby eyes. Her own sapphire ones widened.  
  
Sheik froze as he was spotted by a girl his age in a green dress. She looked similar to Zelda, though her hair was a shade darker. She had innocent Sapphire eyes, also. Sheik broke eye contact as he looked to the oblivious guards and dropped down, walking up to the girl. She seemed to be holding her breath as he looked her over curiously; glad his face was mostly covered.  
  
They were both startled as Link called out to his sister, alerting the guards at the same time. Sheik disappeared and the two were thrown out of the castle.  
  
Leia groaned and looked around, "Why didn't they take that other boy with us?"  
  
Link gave his sister an odd look, "He probably worked there. C'mon, we need to figure out how to wake that guy up."  
  
Giggling alerted them to the other girl there. "Going to the castle fairy boy? Would you look for my dad? Here, I'll give you this. It should hatch come morning."  
  
Link grinned, "Thanks Malon! C'mon Leia!"  
  
Leia groaned as she realized she wasn't going to get any sleep as the sun was setting already.  
  
"Alright," she muttered climbing up after her brother.  
  
Once again she looked for ruby eyes as they reached the place where the man slept. Link pulled her over to the milk crates. "Get some sleep," he muttered, "I'll wake you when I need some."  
  
Leia fell asleep immediately, and Link sat down, falling asleep as well despite his best efforts.  
  
Sheik pointed them out to his brother, "Do you think it's the ones from Zelda's dream?"  
  
"The boy, maybe," Majic said frowning, "The girl's got a strange power though."  
  
"It is possible that she will be the Priestess of Light should she ever meet the Sage of Light," said Impa from behind them, "Let them be."  
  
Majic nodded and went back to his studies. Sheik however continued to stare at the girl, ruby eyes glinting.  
  
Impa smirked with amusement, "You're a little young to be falling in love."  
  
The eleven year old scowled at his aunt before running to his room. "You leave for Kakariko in the morning!" Impa called after him. She then turned to Majic, "You also. Get some sleep."  
  
Majic closed his book and stole into his own bedroom, keeping to the shadows. Impa shook her head, the thirteen year old was far too serious about his studies, though he was often all for play when the time came for that.  
  
A chicken hatched from the egg Link held waking the two from their slumber. Link cursed as he realized the sun was already up. Leia frowned at her brother, "Where did you learn that?"  
  
Link gave her a sheepish look before moving to wake up Talon, the man that had apparently slumbered for three days straight. Leia sweatdropped as she watched the big man. Link said something to him, and he ran off lickety split.  
  
Link sighed and began to push one of the crates. Leia got the second one as she eyed the drain. Link grunted as the crate fell to the step below. "Is that the drain?"  
  
"I think so," Leia said, allowing Link to take over pushing the crate.  
  
Link grinned as he got the second one into place. "On to the Princess then."  
  
Leia gave another yawn and followed her brother into the drain, scowling as she got wet again. "I hate the feeling of wet boots," she muttered as she followed her brother through. Link grinned ahead of her, enjoying his sister's discomfort.  
  
Leia pinched his bare legs, knowing he was enjoying it. Link winced and quickly got out of the short tunnel and running out of his sister's reach to check to see if he had bruised from that.  
  
"You are so vain," Leia said as she pulled herself from the tunnel.  
  
"So you are you. In fact, you're vainer!" Link retorted.  
  
"Is that a word?" Leia asked, blinking.  
  
Link shrugged and peered around the corner to see a guard making his rounds. Leia crept behind him, and shoved him out when the guard had rounded a corner. The two ran silently across the grass. The second area had a trellis which the two climbed and ran over, avoiding the guard. Leia giggled as she got ready for the next so-called challenge.  
  
"They're so dense," Leia whispered to Link.  
  
Link grinned and nodded, opting not to say anything. Right now, discretion was the better part of valor, especially when he sister had a habit of whapping him with whatever she had handy at the time.  
  
They timed the next rush with precision, noting that both guards appeared to be timing things so that when one was behind a stone, the other was coming out from behind it. They soon made a mistake, however, and the two used that to dash through.  
  
Leia pulled her brother back as he almost rushed into the next guard. The guard turned with a frown on his face as Leia held her breath behind the stone wall. He then shrugged and followed his compatriot around the corner. Leia looked over and then nodded to Link, "Now go."  
  
Link nodded his eyes wide. They got to the last area and peeked over the hedges. Leia quickly ran to her brother from her vantage point and grabbed him as soon as she saw the other guard was a ways down the path. They ran behind the guard, careful to keep silent before dashing underneath an archway at the other end. Leia let out a breath she had been holding and the two went on to the garden.  
  
"We made it?" Link asked, looking around.  
  
Leia nearly laughed with relief, but knew that would bring the guards around. She looked to the far end of the garden, "I hope that's Princess Zelda."  
  
They walked up cautiously, and Link finally spoke as soon as they were near enough. "Princess Zelda?"  
  
The princess turned around in fright, startled out of her thoughts by Link's soft question.  
  
"Who-Who are you? Wait!?"  
  
She spotted Navi who came to float around Link's head, "Is that a fairy? Then you are from the forest?! Do you have the Spiritual Stone of the Forest? That green and shining stone?!"  
  
Link glanced at his sister before nodding. The princess looked extremely hopeful. He hoped nothing was truly wrong.  
  
Zelda laughed, clapping her hands, "I knew it! I had a dream. In my dream, dark clouds covered the land of Hyrule but a green light from the forest parted the clouds. In that light a boy appeared with a fairy. I knew this was a prophecy that someone would come from the forest to help fight the great evil."  
  
"What is your name?"  
  
Leia peered around Link as he spoke, "My name's Link, and this is my twin Leia. The guardian of the forest told us to come see you."  
  
Zelda's eyes widened as she saw Leia. She then smiled, "I'm not going to bite you."  
  
Leia giggled shyly before coming out from behind Link, "What's the great evil?"  
  
Zelda grew serious, "You must keep this a secret. Both of you."  
  
Link and Leia nodded and Zelda began the tale. She told them about the Sacred Realm and then told them what it took to get there. She then mentioned Ganondorf.  
  
Link looked through the window as Zelda explained what she felt needed to be done. Link backed off and fell on his rear.  
  
Zelda giggled, "Did he see you? Don't worry, he doesn't know what we're planning. Don't look now Leia, he will get suspicious."  
  
Leia pouted, but complied. "So we're to get the other Spiritual Stones? Didn't your father believe you?"  
  
Zelda sadly shook her head, "No. I told him. Please, my nana will escort you out. Please don't be afraid to talk to her."  
  
Link and Leia looked across the garden to see a woman standing there. Link grinned and bid farewell to the princess. Leia, on impulse, gave the girl a hug. "Cheer up," she whispered, pulling back with a smile.  
  
Zelda looked stunned as the other girl ran across the garden. She then grinned to herself as she wrapped her arms around herself.  
  
Leia stopped and stared at the Sheikah before her. "Red eyes like the boy I saw yesterday."  
  
Impa looked startled, and then whispered a soft prayer, "I hope the two of you get along, for light and shadows often don't."  
  
Impa shook her head, and then spoke to the two, "My role in the princess' dream was to teach you a song. Listen well this song was played for the royal family for generations. These notes have mysterious power."  
  
Link and Leia looked at each other and shrugged, pulling out their ocarinas and slowly playing along. Soon they had it memorized. Leia sighed and Link studied his ocarina. "That's pretty," she said softly.  
  
"Come," Impa said with a kind smile, "If the guards catch you here they will have a fit."  
  
Link and Leia followed Impa out of the castle, listening to her as she talked about various things she thought they should now. As they reached Hyrule field, she pointed them in the direction of Death Mountain. "Ahead lays Death Mountain. At its base is my village, Kakariko. You may find something of use there. Talk to the people before heading up the mountain to talk to the Gorons."  
  
Link nodded, and thanked her. Both he and his twin were surprised by a bright flash of light behind them. When they turned, Impa had gone.  
  
Leia shrugged, "Well, let's go!"  
  
Link sweatdropped as she ran towards the stairs leading to the village. "She doesn't need to come," he muttered, "Come to think of it, I don't want her to come either."  
  
He scowled before noticing the ranch, 'Maybe if I make her wait a bit she'll leave town to search for me.'  
  
He grinned at his brilliant plan as he headed for the ranch. Unfortunately, Leia had a lot more patience than Link believed.  
  
He got to the village just as night had fallen, and went to the graveyard as the guard suggested. He played a few games with the gravekeeper, Dampe, before realizing that one of the graves had a hole underneath it. He moved the grave and jumped down, looking around. "A chest! Alright!" he yelled, running forward. He grabbed the shield from the chest and stowed it away. "I wonder if there are more graves like this," he said studying the wall at the back of the cave.  
  
He then shrugged and got out of the hole in the ground. He winced as Dampe shoved the tombstone back into place and ran from Dampe's glare. He wheezed a bit as he looked back and straightened his tunic. He then saw his sister sleeping on the ground next to a pile of logs and sighed. He also yawned, and went to pick his sister up. "Guess I was wrong," he said, heading into a house where he hoped to get a real bed.  
  
The woman inside was nice and she showed him to a bed and laid a cot next to it. "There you go dears, help yourself," she said.  
  
Link was instantly asleep. Sheik watched from the doorway of the next room, coming out when he saw they were asleep. He ignored the woman standing there and walked over to the girl. He studied her face, and softly caressed it. "Sheik," the woman whispered, "Leave them be. Go to bed."  
  
Sheik looked up and nodded, giving the girl a last glance, 'What is this I feel?' The woman tugged on his shoulder, "Come, they are not to see you now."  
  
Sheik walked into the room he shared with his brother. Majic was already asleep, and Sheik sighed, "I envy you, being able to go to sleep nearly instantly anywhere."  
  
Majic just rolled over and grumbled in his sleep. Sheik grinned, and then prepared himself for bed.  
  
Link awoke the next morning to the chickens cawing outside his door. He sleepily shook his head and turned to where his sister had been sleeping. She was gone. A hand on his shoulder startled him.  
  
The old woman laughed, "Don't worry Dearie, it's just me. Your sister went outside to help a young woman with her Cuccoos. Here, I saved some breakfast for you."  
  
Link ate quickly, and ran outside to see his sister laughing and chasing chickens around with another boy. Link frowned, 'Who's the guy with the head wrap? He some sort of mummy or something?'  
  
Sheik was having the time of his life with Leia. She had spotted him again, and Impa had said it was alright to have a day off today. No one had reprimanded him yet anyways. He finally caught one of the over anxious Cuccoos. "Got it!" he shouted triumphantly.  
  
Leia laughed and clapped her hands before dodging after another Cuccoo herself.  
  
Majic shook his head from the shadows. "He knows we're not meant to be seen," he hissed.  
  
A hand on his shoulder made him look up to see his current teacher. "Impa said it was alright young priest. Go play, and tell Sheik he can take that stupid head wrap off."  
  
Majic rolled his eyes as his teacher disappeared and jumped out of hiding just in time to see Leia's brother storm up and smack her in the head.  
  
"Ow Link!" she whined, pouting at him.  
  
"You could have woken me up," he said sourly, wondering why he was in such a bad mood.  
  
"You looked like you needed sleep though," Leia said reasonably, "Besides, you're up now. Did you want to leave?"  
  
Link scowled, "You're staying right here. You don't even have a shield."  
  
This time it was Leia who scowled, "I'm going with you! I'm your sister, I can help!"  
  
"No you can't!" argued Link, whose mood was becoming sourer by the minute, "All you do is mess me up! Why didn't you stay back at the Kokiri Forest where you belong?! You don't belong in an adventure! Better yet, I wish you weren't my sister!"  
  
Link suddenly realized he had said the wrong thing when Leia put her head down and began to shake. His sour mood evaporated as he began to feel a twinge of fear as his sister did nothing but shake for a few minutes.  
  
"Leia? I-I'm sorry, I-I d-didn't m-mean it. L-Leia?"  
  
She released the cuccoo, and smacked him as hard as she could before turning and running towards the entrance to the village. Sheik released his own as he dashed after her, hoping she wasn't going to do anything stupid.  
  
Navi came out from under Link's hat, "What was all the yelling about?"  
  
"I just did something stupid," Link whispered, rubbing his face.  
  
"You probably ought to let her cool off a bit before you find her," said a strange voice.  
  
Link turned, but there was no one there. Navi sighed, "He's probably right. C'mon, let's go to Death Mountain."  
  
Link stared in the direction his sister had gone before turning. He was stopped a few moments later by a young lady. "Are you that girl's twin?"  
  
Link nodded, and the lady smiled, "When you see her again, would you give her this? It's my thanks for helping me with the cuccoos."  
  
She handed link an empty bottle and he stowed it for the next time he saw his sister. Little did he know that would be a long time in coming.  
  
*****  
  
Leia ran down the stairs at top speed, running into something rock hard which moved, startled, flinging her into the river. Leia hit a rock on the bottom and was knocked unconscious, lungs beginning to fill with water.  
  
*****  
  
Princess Zelda paced in her room, worrying about what Gannondorf would do next. She was certain that he was planning an attack on the castle but she couldn't be sure of when, and her father had grounded her to her room. She sighed audibly, wishing she hadn't gotten caught on her little spying escapade the day before.  
  
She was startled out of her thoughts when her window was blown open, and a person no taller than she was flipped inside, dressed all in black. Zelda made to run to the door and was stopped by a long, curved blade.  
  
"You are Zelda?" asked a husky voice from behind the mask.  
  
Zelda looked unafraid into the emerald green eyes that watched her wearily. "Touch me thief, and I shall scream," she threatened.  
  
She was surprised when the thief dropped her blade and kowtowed on the ground. "Please help me!" whispered a frightened voice.  
  
Zelda then noticed the blood seeping through the cloth on her shoulder and dripping onto the floor. Wordlessly, she knelt and unwrapped the mask on the girl's head. A shock of cherry blond hair fell as the black bandaging was taken away. It brushed a glowing gold choker on her neck, and Zelda's eyes widened as she felt the dark power on it.  
  
The girl suddenly began to choke as the choker glowed brighter, but she did not move from her position as she fought for breath. Zelda frowned and quickly began her magic. She was surprised when the choker exploded from her power mixing with the girl's. The mixing, however, brought blended memories, and Zelda was swept up by a rather painful and disgusting one.  
  
*Nayla's Memory*  
  
There was darkness all around her, and she shook her head in the burlap back. It was hot also, and her developing body was slimy with all the sweat she was pouring out. She was thrust into a cool tent, and onto some pillows. The burlap bag was lifted slightly to uncover her mouth and allow her something to drink.  
  
It was lowered again until voices were heard once more. She recognized one as her so-called king. Ganondorf removed the bag from her head, though he did not untie her hands.  
  
He smirked as his eyes roamed her glistening, young body. "For an eleven year old, you are quite a bloomer. I can't wait to see you in a few years. I may just make you my queen."  
  
She spat at his face, missing and hitting his chest, "I'd rather die a thousand deaths."  
  
"That can be arranged," Ganondorf said sitting in front of her. He placed a collar around her neck, "You will do everything I say unless you want to be choked to death. Don't worry, Nabooru will follow later."  
  
He unclasped the breast band containing her still small breasts, and his eyes widened with lust. He lowered his mouth to one, rubbing the other with one hand. The other hand went to dive into the waistband of her pants.  
  
He was interrupted by Nayla's mother, "You'd do better when she's more developed. Ganondorf scowled as he stopped what he was doing to eye the girl's mother. "Your report?" he growled.  
  
*End Memory*  
  
Zelda was startled out of the contact by Nayla's voice, "He didn't."  
  
Zelda stared at the forlorn girl, eyes wide. Nayla shook her head, "That happened only about two weeks ago. The next day he left for here, leaving me alone, but implanting things in my mind via the choker. I was supposed to kill you. But that memory, he never got all the way thanks to my mother. For all she hates me, I suppose I have to thank her for that."  
  
Zelda scooted forward, not noticing the sword by her hand. "Allow me to tend to your shoulder wound."  
  
The girl was sitting on her knees now, tears running down her face. They were interrupted by people charging in the door. The king, rushed in with a few guards and Ganondorf right behind him. Nayla automatically flipped from her sitting position, grabbing her sword and pulling out another. She did a swift motion ending with her swords mimicking the symbol of the spirit temple. She then disappeared.  
  
The king grabbed his daughter, checking to make sure she was alright. Zelda allowed tears to fall, the girl's problem's weighing heavily on her heart.  
  
*****  
  
Sonnet, turned, startled, and shrugged when she didn't see what she had hit. She then saw something splash in the water and quickly went to look. A young Zora boy was pulling something up out of the water. That something turned out to be a young Hylian girl.  
  
Sonnet's eyes widened as they reached the surface and she realized the girl wasn't breathing. "Oh dear," she said as she helped the Zora pull the girl onto land. Sheik arrived a moment later, eyes wide.  
  
"She's not breathing," Sonnet said, afraid to do anything to the young girl. The Zora child also seemed confused and a bit worried.  
  
Sheik ripped his head wrap off, kneeling next to the girl to administer mouth to mouth. After a few breaths, Leia reacted, coughing up water. She turned over, coughing up all the water choking her lungs.  
  
Sheik rubbed her back, "Are you alright?"  
  
"My chest hurts," Leia said, putting all her weight on her forearms. She looked up at Sheik, "Thanks."  
  
Sheik nodded, his ruby eyes worried. He suddenly felt self conscious as Leia reached up and touched the side of his face. She turned it so she could see the scar. "Is this why you wear that ridiculous head wrap?"  
  
The Zora also blinked, "That doesn't look bad. What happened?"  
  
Sonnet sighed, "Is everything alright now? I need to get back to Goron City."  
  
Leia's eyes widened, "Oh yes, Thank you. I didn't mean to keep you here."  
  
Majic ran down the steps a moment later, and stopped at the bottom, raising an eyebrow. "What happened?"  
  
The young Zora slapped Leia on the back, "She nearly drowned."  
  
Sonnet stood, "If you're sure you're alright."  
  
Leia nodded to the goron, eyes wide as she stared at the tall creature. Suddenly she pointed, "Behind you!"  
  
Majic and Sheik jumped up as the symbol of spirit flashed and a girl was thrown violently onto the grass. They quickly helped her up, and Leia grabbed Sheik's head wrap, handing it to him. Sheik grimaced, but used it to wrap the girl's shoulder. The girl nodded her thanks, taking deep breaths.  
  
Sonnet gave an exasperated sigh, "The gods are trying to tell us something. Shall we find a safer place to sit and talk?"  
  
Leia looked at her curiously, "What do you mean?"  
  
Sonnet pointed to the feild. "You and she need rest with all the excitement today and out in the field is not the best place to do it. Nor can I take you up the mountain."  
  
"I'm not allowed back in Zora's Domain," Arun said softly.  
  
"I don't want to go back into Kakariko," Leia said softly. Her eyes then lit, "Let's go to the Kokiri Forest! We can talk there!"  
  
"Then it's settled," Majic said.  
  
"Why not go to Kakariko?" Sonnet asked crossly.  
  
"It's best I get away from the castle," Nayla groaned.  
  
"Something bad happened to Leia there," Sheik said, indicating the girl in green, "So Kokiri Forest it is. Like you said, I believe the goddesses want us to talk to one another."  
  
Sonnet sighed and nodded, picking up the girls and crossing the bridge over the river. The whole group began heading in that direction, the boys keeping watch as they moved.  
  
******  
  
Link grinned as he raced through the tunnel back to Goron City. He was sure that the big boss would like Saria's Song. He began to play before Darunia got to say anything, and suddenly the Goron boss was dancing like a nut. Link stepped back, getting out of the way of one of Darunia's wilder moves.  
  
"I'm going to have nightmares," Link whispered to Navi.  
  
The little fairy squeaked in agreement, hiding underneath Link's hat. Darunia finally stopped with a flourish. "No need to be afraid!" he barked, "Suddenly I just wanted to dance like crazy! All my depression was gone just like that! What is it you need kid?"  
  
Link began to finger his ocarina as Darunia frowned at Link's request. 'Talk about major mood swings,' Link thought getting ready to pull the ocarina out.  
  
"Tell you what, you destroy the rock blocking Dodongo's Cavern and the Dodongo's inside and I shall give you whatever you request. That includes the Spiritual Stone of Fire, Goron's Ruby. Here, now even you can pick up a bomb flower."  
  
Link put on the small bracelet and his eyes widened as he felt power flow through his veins. "Thanks!" he chirped.  
  
Darunia smiled as the child ran out to attempt what he viewed as an impossible task. "Good luck kid. You'll need it."  
  
*****  
  
Mido groaned as he saw Leia walk in and his eyes widened at the crew she brought in with her. He stomped up to her, scowling, "No! Absolutely not! No one's allowed in here!"  
  
"Shut up Mr. Frowns," said Kalen as he came out of hiding slightly water logged. He turned to Leia, "Remind me not to fall asleep inside your dress next time you go swimming."  
  
Leia shifted uncomfortably, "I didn't mean to."  
  
Sheik rested a hand on her shoulder and she turned to look at him. She blinked, "You have the strangest mark on your forehead now."  
  
Sheik blinked and moved her bangs from her forehead. Majic also walked over and his eyes widened, "You're the one meant for time!?"  
  
"Huh?" Leia and Mido sounded in unison.  
  
Sheik looked at Mido, "Forest Priest."  
  
Arun looked around at the strange group, "Uhh....... What is everyone talking about?"  
  
"Beats me," Leia said, turning to her new friend.  
  
"Shall we find a place to introduce ourselves and talk?" Sonnet asked, "You should be more receptive of your fellow servants of the temples, Forest Priest."  
  
Mido's eyes widened, and then he scowled again. "He's appropriately named," Majic commented sourly.  
  
"We're still confused," Arun and Leia chorused together.  
  
Mido sighed, "Follow me."  
  
Introductions were made as they talked into the night. The roles of the priests and priestesses were made known to those meant to serve.  
  
"So does everyone know who they need to serve?" Sonnet asked, "I'm pretty sure the Sage of Fire is Darunia, the leader of our race. He is unaware though."  
  
Arun spoke next, "I think the Sage of Water is Princess Ruto but she doesn't know. How am I supposed to serve her? She hates my guts! I'm not even sure what I did."  
  
"You n' me are in the same boat," Mido said glumly, "I'm positive Saria is the Sage of Forest and she doesn't like me much. She is also unaware as far as I know."  
  
"She doesn't hate you," Leia said, "She just doesn't like it when you bully others. Though I'm sure if you just up and changed she'd be afraid of you!"  
  
Mido threw some mud at Leia, who got hit. "What about you, oh Priestess of Time and Mud?" Mido asked.  
  
Leia shrugged, "Princess Zelda I guess. She's our age though her eyes are much older. Maybe she's aware."  
  
"It is possible," Sheik said, "Impa, the Sage of Shadow is aware."  
  
"My Sage always has to be aware as he is Rauru, the Sage of Light in the Temple situated in the Sacred Realm," Majic said.  
  
"You want to be the Priest of Time in my place? I'm not sure I want the job," Leia said.  
  
"You're the only one suited to the job," Majic pointed out. He then turned to Nayla, "How about you?"  
  
"Nabooru received the mark of the Sages when she was very young. She picked me up and rescued me from being killed by my mother for not being all Gerudo," Nayla said before yawning, "Where can I sleep?"  
  
Leia got up, "I'll help you to my room. Sheik? Majic? You're welcome to stay in Link's room. I'm sure he won't mind."  
  
Arun dove into the water when Leia looked at him, "I'll sleep here, thanks. I'm more at home in the water."  
  
Mido just nodded as they walked out and looked at Sonnet, who was getting up. "I must be on my way back," Sonnet said, "If you don't mind me using the shortcut back home."  
  
"Do you know the way?" Mido asked.  
  
Sonnet nodded and left. Mido grumbled as he got into bed to await the morning.  
  
*******************************  
  
*Omake*  
  
Mido sighed, "Follow me."  
  
Introductions were made as they talked into the night. Mido turned to Leia.  
  
"Leia, Truth or Dare!"  
  
"Dare!" she shouted bravely.  
  
"I dare you to kiss fish boy here!" Mido said with glee.  
  
Leia shrugged and kissed Arun on the cheek. "No fair! You were supposed to kiss him on the lips!" Mido howled.  
  
"You didn't specify where to kiss him," Leia pointed out as she settled back into place, a smug grin on her face.  
  
**********************************  
  
Author's Notes: Well? Well? Well? Well? Well? Well? Well? Is it any good? Am I a good author?! Spaz attack!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH *SMACK*  
  
Thanks Link, I lost control ^_^; 


	3. Chapter 3: The Real Adventure Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda.  
  
Author's Notes: You have reached the void of my mind. *Sweatdrop* Sorry it isn't cleaned up. I haven't had a chance to organize yet. Please keep hands off the dirty thoughts. They're meant to stay locked away in that chest.  
  
Three Sapphires, Two Rubies, One Emerald Chapter 3  
  
Link woke up in the corner of the cool, blue room that he found just after the mini-bosses. He stretched and walked over to where he heard footsteps, peeking around the corner. 'Those are a lot bigger than the small things I faced earlier,' Link thought, eyes wide. He screwed up his courage and attacked, avoiding all flames.  
  
"Attack their tails! Their tails!" Navi screamed. Link complied and the beast was soon dead. He backed away from the carcass and it exploded.  
  
Link sweatdropped, "They make sure you don't leave here alive don't they."  
  
Navi sighed, "Don't you have a sister you need to apologize too?"  
  
Link set his face and marched forward, determined not to die.  
  
***************  
  
Leia awoke early and looked over at the other girl staying with her. Nayla was lying awake, her eyes staring at the ceiling. "What's wrong Nayla?"  
  
Nayla turned to Leia, staring at her a moment before speaking, "I can't sleep. I'm afraid."  
  
Leia blinked, "But then you won't get better."  
  
Nayla shivered, and Leia got up from her small mat on the floor and climbed into the bed with the other girl. "Go to sleep," she whispered softly as she began to hum a soothing tune. Nayla was soon asleep with a smile on her face. Leia shifted uncomfortably as she looked outside to see bright sunshine.  
  
Sheik then walked in the door. Leia lifted her head in greeting, "I don't think she slept at all last night. I don't think she can sleep alone for a while."  
  
Sheik gave her a curious look, "I'll get you something to eat then. Majic and I have to get moving though."  
  
Leia's smile lessened, "Then don't worry about me. If you need to get moving then do so."  
  
Sheik shifted uncomfortably and then nodded, waving goodbye as he used the traditional Sheikah way of disappearing. Majic followed as soon as he felt his brother's disappearance. They arrived at the castle to see Impa pacing. She scowled at them, "I allow you to have fun but being away for nearly a whole day gives me cause to worry."  
  
"We were tending to a friend and acquainting ourselves with the other servants of the temples. We met the Priest of Forest, Priest of Water, Priestess of Fire, Priestess of Spirit, and the Priestess of Time."  
  
Impa stared at Majic, "Priestess of......"  
  
Majic nodded, "I am the Priest of Light."  
  
Zelda ran outside just a moment later, "Did you two see the Spirit girl?"  
  
"She's with your Priestess of Time, Leia," Sheik said softly.  
  
Zelda blinked and looked to Majic who nodded. She then looked over to Sheik, "Your face isn't covered."  
  
Sheik blushed, "My head wrap was used for a bandage."  
  
He fingered his scar a moment before looking up to Impa, "We are sorry for any inconvenience."  
  
Impa shook her head and sighed, "A light punishment. Come, let's go."  
  
Zelda followed them, a slight smile on her face. Ganondorf would be beaten yet.  
  
***********************  
  
Link threw a bomb into the mouth of the huge Dodongo and waited until it exploded inside. The Dodongo fell and Link ran forward with a jump slash. He was rewarded with the King Dodongo's death, moving as it tried to take him with it.  
  
Link sighed, and took the remains, feeling stronger as he did so. "I did it! You think Leia's cooled off by now?"  
  
Navi shrugged, "Probably. I bet she's worried."  
  
Link nodded with a smile, 'I'll just find her before I head for the next Spiritual Stone. She can't be far.'  
  
**********************  
  
With little else to do, Leia fell asleep again, allowing time and spirit magic to mingle in their sleeping minds. When they dreamed, they dreamed each other's memories. Both awoke the next morning, refreshed and hungry.  
  
Nayla got up with a growl, "I'm going to kill your brother."  
  
Leia pouted, "But he's the only one I got!"  
  
Nayla snorted, "Fine, but at least let me maim him."  
  
Leia considered the request, "Only a little."  
  
"I get first dibs," said Mido from the doorway, holding a tray piled high with food.  
  
"You wouldn't be able to touch him Mr. Frowns," Nayla joked with a smile. She grabbed the food and headed over to the small table set up for the two of them.  
  
Mido scowled, "Don't care. I just want to sock him one."  
  
Leia turned with a scowl, "Why do you hate the both of us so much?"  
  
Mido shifted uncomfortably, "I don't hate you....... I just......... well...... Never mind."  
  
He turned and walked out the door. "I think he's jealous," Nayla said.  
  
Leia giggled, but said nothing as they ate. They went outside to find their Zora friend doing well among the Kokiri. He grinned as they walked outside, "I've never had this many friends before."  
  
Nayla nodded, and then frowned, "So what do we do from here?"  
  
"I dunno," Leia said, "We're free to leave the forest at any time."  
  
"Why don't we start that training then," Arun suggested, "I need to learn a bit of control."  
  
Nayla sighed, "Light training today."  
  
Leia and Arun nodded both eager to begin.  
  
*********************  
  
Link frowned as he checked everywhere he could think of. "Why not check Kokiri Forest?" Navi asked tiredly.  
  
"She wouldn't go back there. Mr. Frowns picks on her," Link said.  
  
"And she picks right back," Navi pointed out, "However we're running out of time. You'll have to apologize later."  
  
Link scowled, but made his way to Zora's Domain.  
  
*********************  
  
Link quickly obtained the silver scale, much to the other Zoras' surprise. He dove into a hole he saw underwater, wondering where it went. He was surprised to find himself in a lake he knew to be far south of Zora's Domain.  
  
"What the-?" he said, looking around Lake Hylia.  
  
Navi flew around a bit, looking through the clear water. She suddenly dove, circling a bottle. Link's eyes widened and he grinned. "Another bottle for me!" he cheered, diving towards it.  
  
He surfaced and held the bottle aloft, looking curiously at it. "It's got something in it," he said, swimming to shore.  
  
A Zora surfaced near him, watching him curiously, "Find anything good?"  
  
"A letter in a bottle," Link said, studying it as he got to a place where he could stand.  
  
The Zora chuckled, "They say there's an ocean with islands where bottled letters for help wash up on shore all the time."  
  
Link grinned at him, "I'd like to see that."  
  
The Zora shrugged, "I'm sure if you could follow the rivers you could but we're surrounded by mountainous country and desert."  
  
"And forest," Link said softly.  
  
The Zora nodded before diving again. Navi flew around Link's head, "What does the letter say? I'm sure you'll see the ocean one day but right now we have to concentrate on Princess Zelda's mission."  
  
Link shrugged as he pulled the letter out of the bottle. It was short and simple.  
  
'Help!  
  
I've been swallowed by Lord Jabu Jabu! Please come help me.  
  
Ruto.  
  
P.S. Don't tell my father.'  
  
Link blinked, "How am I supposed to get to Jabu Jabu when her father is blocking the entrance to his lair?"  
  
Navi sighed, and pointed to the letter, "She'll understand. Let's move."  
  
Link nodded and stuffed the letter back into the bottle before diving into the water, headed back to Zora's Domain.  
  
Unfortunately, if he had waited just a few more minutes, he would have seen his sister, a young Zora, and a green eyed girl walking to the lake.  
  
Leia blinked as she saw the lake, and then turned to Nayla, "I thought you said it would take most of the day to get here."  
  
Nayla looked rather stunned, and frowned, "I'm not sure. You were the one so anxious to get here anyways."  
  
Arun grinned, "Down at the bottom of the lake is the water temple. I would ask if you two wanted to visit it with me but you two can't breath underwater and there are no kid sized Zora tunics."  
  
Leia pouted, and she looked around the valley hosting the lake. She then spied the fishing place. She turned to Arun and then to Nayla, "Are you sure that if he visits his temple he'll have an idea of what he will need to learn?"  
  
Nayla shrugged, "There should be something. Besides, he also needs to be able to look around the temple and make sure everything is in order. I talked to Mido earlier, and he said his temple was alright, despite the death of the Great Deku Tree. I believe Sonnet and Sheik have already gotten to know their temples, though the Shadow temple is extremely dangerous. Sheik probably had his Sage, Impa, go with him. My temple was taken over by Ganondorf, and I wasn't able to get through the whole thing before I was captured."  
  
"So that leaves my temple," Arun said, "I'll be back as soon as I can."  
  
Leia wrinkled her nose, and then pointed to the fishing house. "We'll be fishing, that okay?"  
  
Arun nodded, and dove into the water. Leia looked at Nayla and grinned, "Let's fish!"  
  
Nayla shook her head as she followed Leia over to the house. "You are contagious," she said with a grin.  
  
Leia giggled and pulled herself out of the lake onto the shore.  
  
**********************  
  
Nayla opted not to fish and began reviewing the details of her new friend's life in her mind as she meditated. They were now closer than sisters, though Nayla wondered at the girl's brother every once in a while.  
  
She lazily watched Leia begin to fish and sighed, 'I bet this is the longest she and her brother have been apart.'  
  
She leaned against the rock wall as she reviewed her own life. She was unaware of the tears that flowed from her eyes until arms encircled her. 'If anything, I wish Leia was really my sister,' Nayla thought as she cried in the other girl's embrace.  
  
***********************  
  
Link finished playing Zelda's Lullaby and gulped as he saw the fairy appear before him. She gave off an eerie laugh and struck what he thought was supposed to be a sexy pose. He tried his best to keep from wincing as the fairy began to speak.  
  
"Hello Link, I am the Great Fairy of Courage. I shall grant you a magic spell. Please take it."  
  
She closed her eyes and a green light showed between her hands. Like with Din's Fire, which he had gotten while searching for his sister, the green spell came to him in a crystal diamond. The small green spell glowed within, and Link thanked the fairy.  
  
"When battle makes you weary, please come back and see me," she said, laughing.  
  
Link shivered, "I don't want to know why they say that every time."  
  
"She's just being nice Link! She can heal you," Navi said irritably.  
  
"Yeah but......"  
  
"Shut up Link, I don't want to know. Let's see if we can't find a way inside Jabu Jabu."  
  
Link shrugged and stored the spell, heading back out of the cave.  
  
Walking up to Jabu Jabu, he studied the large fish being. "HI! CAN I GET IN? YOU'VE SWALLOWED SOMEONE AND I'D LIKE TO GET HER OUT OF THERE!"  
  
Jabu Jabu just blinked at the boy in front of him, and Link sighed. 'Wait, wasn't Ruto feeding Lord Jabu Jabu when she disappeared?' Link thought, remembering what King Zora had told him.  
  
He looked around and quickly spotted a fish. Taking out his empty bottle, he caught the delicious looking morsel and then emptied the bottle on the dry land in front of Lord Jabu Jabu.  
  
'Maybe that wasn't such a good idea,' Link thought as he got sucked in, screaming. He picked himself up and looked around, switching to his Deku shield.  
  
'Well, time to look around,' Link thought, quickly disposing of the small octoroks.  
  
***********************  
  
Arun found both girls fishing when he returned from the water temple. He sat down tiredly and watched them fish as the sunset. "Catch anything good?"  
  
"Nothing big," Nayla said, "Apparently Link caught the biggest fish in the pond already."  
  
Leia scowled, "It's not fair. I want to catch the biggest fish!"  
  
Suddenly her line was caught, "Woah!"  
  
Nayla reeled in her line and went to help Leia with hers. Arun also jumped up to help. They pulled up the huge fish, eyes wide. Leia grinned, "Let's get it weighed!"  
  
She ran over to the desk and handed the fish to the fisherman. His eyes widened as the children watched with baited breath. (No pun intended)  
  
"It looks like a new record! This fish weighs twelve pounds!" he said.  
  
Leia cheered, "I can't wait to tell Link!"  
  
The fisherman released the fish back into the pond and replaced the plaque with the largest fish. It now had Leia's name boldly printed there with an eleven pound fish.  
  
"I think we're done fishing now," Leia said, handing in her fishing rod. Nayla also handed in her own, though she didn't really catch anything.  
  
"Where are we going to sleep?" Nayla asked as they left the building.  
  
Leia shrugged and Arun dove into the lake. He surfaced and waved at them, "I was told to stay here. The other Zora here is to do my training until we're of age."  
  
Leia bid him a sad goodbye and sat on the edge of the land as he swam to the other Zora that had just surfaced. "So now what?" she asked, yawning.  
  
"You come with us!"  
  
Nayla and Leia turned to see Sheik and Majic standing behind them. Leia frowned at Sheik, "I liked you better without the head wrap."  
  
Sheik grinned from underneath the mask and slowly pulled it off. "That better?" he asked shyly.  
  
Leia nodded with a smile.  
  
Nayla gave them an odd look, "Where are we going?"  
  
"Hyrule Market Town. We've got a place to hide you and continue your training there. Ganondorf will never know. It's also linked to Kakariko Village. It's kind of a shrine for the Sheikah to go to when they are weary. A safe house if you will. Not even the royal family truly knows where it is," Majic said, placing a hand on Nayla.  
  
Nayla bit her lip, and then nodded, knowing she could trust him. Leia wrinkled her nose, "It's gonna take all night to get there though."  
  
Sheik laughed, "Do you really think so? You forget you're with the Sheikah. We have a spell that allows us to warp straight there. All you have to do is hold on to us."  
  
Leia nodded, and grasped Sheik's outstretched hand. A moment later they had disappeared, much to Arun's amazement, who had surfaced to suggest the Lake Laboratory for a place to sleep.  
  
*********************************  
  
Link leaped backwards to avoid the spikes as the parasite charged him. He gulped and threw his new boomerang, hoping to stun it once more. 'I should have guessed I would have to rely heavily on this thing. I've had to rely heavily on the bombs and the slingshot for those two enemies.'  
  
He grinned as the parasite, sank into the ground and charged with a yell, drawing his sword. He got in two good hits and the thing suddenly screeched, rising and breaking out. Link backed up a bit to watch as hives appeared to break out all over the thing. It exploded, and Link barely closed his mouth in time to avoid swallowing the goo. "Gross," he muttered, shaking off a bunch of the goo before picking up the heart that was left.  
  
He smiled as he felt strength returning to his veins and the scratches he obtained disappeared. He turned to see where the glowing portal had appeared and saw an angry, frightened Princess Ruto. He groaned, 'That little brat is going to blame me for leaving her alone isn't she?'  
  
He was right, but as they were deposited on the log outside of Jabu Jabu, Ruto leaned forward to kiss him. "Woah!" he yelled as he stepped backwards off the log. 'At least the water is getting the goo off,' Link thought as Ruto dove in after him and surfaced next to him.  
  
"You were cool! Cooler than I thought you would be, just a little. Well, you rescued me, so I've got to reward you. What do you want?" Ruto said, giving him a look that was scaring him.  
  
"Umm....... I was sent to collect spiritual stones......" he said.  
  
Ruto giggled, "You want Zora's Sapphire? My mother told me to give it only to the person who was to be my husband. You might call it the Zora's engagement ring! All right! I'll give you my most precious possession. Take it respectfully!"  
  
Link was put on edge, wondering what she meant by the Zora's engagement ring. 'I hope that doesn't mean what I think it means,' Link thought as Ruto swam off.  
  
"C'mon Link! We've got to go see Princess Zelda!" Navi said, enjoying the apprehensive look on Link's face.  
  
Link gave Navi a dirty look and swam to the entrance to Zora's Domain.  
  
*********************  
  
Zelda's eyes widened as Impa ran into her room with a bloody arm. "Come, we must hurry. Ganondorf's attacking!"  
  
Zelda nodded and grabbed her cloak and a small stuffed animal Majic had made for her for her birthday. It brought her comfort when she needed it most. She then grabbed the Ocarina of Time, glad she had gotten the song spell on it the other day.  
  
"Too slow!" Impa said, grabbing the princess and running through the secret passage to the stables. She flung Zelda up onto a white mare and leaped up herself, kicking the horse into action. They ran out of the stables and down the path to Hyrule Market, aware that Ganondorf was now hot on their trail.  
  
********************  
  
Kalen whapped Leia on the head again, "You need to do this right. Try again."  
  
Leia scowled, "This stuff is hard to learn. Why do I have to do this?"  
  
Majic sighed and walked over, "How will you help your brother if you don't learn it?"  
  
Leia pouted and tried again, putting a bit more effort into the spell. An odd sensation passed over her as she held it, and she gasped as she let the spell go. Majic was also standing stiff. "Zelda," he whispered running to the entrance to Hyrule Market Town.  
  
One of the older Sheikah blocked his exit, shaking his head. "No, Zelda is with Impa at the moment. They shall return here soon."  
  
A few moments later, Zelda appeared with Impa on the back of a white mare. The mare was taken to the exit at the Kakariko graveyard to be stabled in the Sheikah stables. Impa was taken to be bandaged and Zelda ran to Majic, crying, and clutching the small doll she had carried with her.  
  
"So she's still a girl, that's good to know," Leia said softly.  
  
"Of course she's female," Kalen said.  
  
"Not what I meant," Leia said mounting the steps that would lead her to Hyrule Market town.  
  
Kalen bobbed a moment, wondering if he should alert someone and then deciding against it. The twins had been apart for far longer than they were used to.  
  
He quickly flew out the hatch before it entrapped him and he followed Leia through the alleys to the market. She poked her head out to see Ganondorf disappear into the path to the Temple of Time.  
  
"Link must be in there! C'mon Kalen, we've got to stop them!" Leia said, running towards the entrance.  
  
She got inside just in time to see Link pull out the Master Sword and Ganondorf enter the Sacred Realm.  
  
She entered the Sacred Realm also and ran to her brother, who appeared unconscious. 'No!' she thought, looking over to where Ganondorf was walking towards the Triforce. She began to shake with anger and ran towards the Triforce at top speed, thinking, 'If only I had more power! I would have been able to prevent this!'  
  
Ganondorf laid a hand on the Triforce and was surprised when another hand was also placed on it at the same time.  
  
The lower two Triforce's blasted off, leaving the third trying to decide between the two that believed in power. Both Ganondorf and Leia struggled with it, trying to convince it that she/he was the best one for it to lie in.  
  
Leia poured power into it as the Triforce of Power refused to disappear into either of them. The Triforce of Power suddenly broke into nine pieces, one piece being absorbed into Ganon, another into Leia. Five went to the Temples in the mortal realm. Of the other two, they were given to Ganondorf's most loyal followers, Soruna, and his renegade Sheikah companion, Lorne.  
  
Ganondorf blasted Leia in anger and tried to get the piece within her body by killing her. She was knocked unconscious, and the small piece of the Triforce of Power reacted instantly, taking her to a place where she would be safe.  
  
*********************  
  
Zelda's eyes widened as she stared at her left hand. On it glowed the symbol for the Triforce of Wisdom. "No......" she said as she felt evil radiating from the Sacred Realm.  
  
Sheik ran into the room and looked wildly around, "Where's Leia?!"  
  
Zelda quickly began a spiritual search for her Priestess. The results she got were jumbled and she shook her head, "I can't figure it out."  
  
Sheik sat down on Leia's stool, hard. "You don't think........." he said, unable to finish his sentence.  
  
Zelda looked up, eyes worried, "We must start a search. I do know she's still alive."  
  
"I'll search the desert," Nayla said, "And contact Arun to search Zora's domain and Lake Hylia while I'm at it."  
  
"I've got the Temple of Time and make my way to the forest," Majic said, "I'll also contact Mido."  
  
"I've got Kakariko and Death Mountain," Sheik said, "I'll contact Sonnet." Zelda made to get up and was pushed back down.  
  
Impa shook her head at the young girl, "You are safer here. Let them search. You three take these. They'll allow you to contact each other."  
  
She handed three stones used for contact to them. "Be careful," she said.  
  
*********************  
  
Leia awoke to Majic shaking her. "Huh?"  
  
Majic placed a hand on her mouth, silencing her as he looked around. He sighed in relief and pulled out a stone, "Found her. Everyone regroup."  
  
He proceeded to warp to the Sheikah hideout.  
  
He found Impa frowning as the rest appeared in a flash. Nayla quickly ran to her friend, as did Sheik. Kalen was flying about sporadically. "Something's wrong!" he shouted. Impa nodded, "Everybody, out the exit to Kakariko. We must get to my house."  
  
The trap door to the safe house was thrown open and Impa roared, "Run!"  
  
The adults herded the children out the back, some turning to fight as Ganondorf's army caught up to them. Impa was forced to shut the door as the last of their kind fell. She then sealed it with her power. She looked up to where the Shadow Temple was radiating dark energy and frowned. "Everyone to my house quick. We must discuss the safety of the Triforce of Wisdom."  
  
Soon they were all in Impa's old house, sitting around the large table. Impa sighed, "Before we say anything, Leia what did you do?"  
  
Leia bit her lip, "I tried to stop Ganondorf by getting to the Triforce beforehand. It didn't work out like I thought it would."  
  
"How do you mean?" Majic asked.  
  
Leia nodded, "We touched it at the same time. I knew the Triforce of Courage would go to Link, and the Triforce of Wisdom to Zelda, so that left me with power, and that's what I wanted, the power to help him. There was a struggle between the two of us and I poured a bit of my own magic power into the Triforce of Power. It split into nine pieces. One went to me, and one went to Ganondorf, but I don't know about the rest."  
  
She put her head in her hands, "I'm sorry."  
  
Zelda smiled, "It's alright. Just don't use the power of that piece. We'll need a disguise of sorts for you though."  
  
Kalen flew out, "We can disguise her to be Malon's twin. He'll never know."  
  
"The ranch hand would," Zelda said, eyes sad, "She must merge with Malon. Malon will be able to stand that since Leia only has a piece."  
  
"Let her merge with me," Leia said, "We already know each other well enough. Kalen can go with Malon to throw Ganondorf off track in his search to complete the Triforce of Power. Since he won't sense the Triforce of Power from Malon, all he'll do is place a minion there to keep watch."  
  
Impa nodded, and turned to Zelda, "You're disguise is next. Sheik, I want her to merge with you."  
  
Sheik watched Impa with wide eyes, "What?"  
  
Majic stood, a scowl on his face, "I don't like that idea either."  
  
"Sheik is the appropriate age," Impa said, "and Ganondorf will expect her to merge with her priestess. This way we will confuse him as long as neither show themselves at all."  
  
Sheik looked at Zelda, who was crying again. "I'll do it, as long as I get control every once in a while."  
  
He shook his head, "I- I don't like being not in control for long periods of time. I feel helpless."  
  
Leia nodded in agreement. Zelda smiled, and turned to Leia, "We shall merge at the same time with our respective hosts. This is the best way to help your brother."  
  
Leia shifted uncomfortably, and nodded, moving to stand next to Zelda. Impa nodded and stood to one side as Majic stood to the other, still not liking what was going on. There was a flash of light and both Zelda and Leia disappeared. Sheik and Nayla screamed, and collapsed, and suddenly, there was silence.  
  
Nayla awoke first, "This feels so weird."  
  
"Leia or Nayla?" Majic asked.  
  
"Nayla, Leia thinks it would be better for me to maintain control for the most part," she said.  
  
"Wise decision," said Sheik.  
  
"Zelda," Nayla said, knowing who was speaking.  
  
'Sheik' nodded, and looked over his body, "That was painful for the both of us."  
  
Impa sighed, "I must get to the Shadow Temple. Something is definitely wrong here. Even with only one ninth of the Triforce, Ganondorf has a great deal of control over the dark forces. I hate to think what would happen with the whole thing. His takeover will be rather slow for the moment I hope."  
  
Impa left, leaving the children to plan their next move. Kalen discussed a few things with them before leaving to head to LonLon Ranch to keep Malon company in the coming time of darkness.  
  
********************************  
  
*Omake*  
  
"When battle makes you weary, please come back and see me," she said, laughing.  
  
Link shivered, "I don't want to know why they say that every time."  
  
Navi giggled evilly and whispered in Link's ear what the Great Fairy did to 'soothe' people's wounds.  
  
Link turned pale, "They wouldn't do that to a little kid would they?"  
  
Navi studied Link a moment and shook her head, "No, but when you grow up you had better look out. They're going to be chasing you to soothe your wounds whether you have them or not."  
  
Link paled and ran out of the fairy fountain. Navi cackled evilly and followed him.  
  
The Great Fairy poked her head out of the spring, "Better spread the word, we have to get him when he's young."  
  
*************************  
  
Author's Notes: Reviews are nice. Please nothing mean though....... I'm not sure I can handle that at the moment. :p Until next chapter ^^ 


	4. Chapter 4: The Forest Temple

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda.**

**Author's Notes: Um I know that I'm not using the exact words of Sheik but there's not much I can do except play the game again and write them down and I don't feel like it so deal please. ;**

**Three Sapphires, Two Rubies, One Emerald**

**Chapter 4**

"**Link. Wake up Link."**

**Link groaned and rolled over. Rauru sighed and Navi groaned. "LINK!!!!"**

**Link stretched and opened his eyes before getting up to stare at the Sage of Light. He stared a moment before looking around in confusion. "Where-?"**

"**You are in the Temple of Light located in the Sacred Realm. I am Rauru, the Sage of Light," Rauru said, giving a slight bow.**

**Link stared a moment, and Rauru continued. "Seven years have passed since you pulled the Master Sword from the Pedestal of Time. It has been seven years since you opened the Sacred Realm. You were too young then to use the Master Sword, so it sealed your spirit here."**

**Link looked down at himself, and surprised to see that he was indeed larger. He attempted to pull out his boomerang, which had become a favorite weapon, and realized he was too big to use it.**

**Rauru nodded. "Though you opened the Sacred Realm in the name of peace, Ganondorf used that to gain entry and grab the tri-force. The Sacred Realm became a realm of evil, which spread to the five temples in the mortal realm."**

**Link paled as he thought of someone, "Leia-?"**

"**She is fine," Rauru said, getting a little irritated, "Link you must free the temples from Ganondorf's evil influence and awaken the sages. I will give you my power, please take this medallion!"**

**Link caught and pocketed the circular object as it fell from the sky, mind still on his twin. 'If Ganondorf took over, how is she surviving?' he thought as blue light surrounded him and took him to the Temple of Time.**

**Navi sighed, pitying him slightly, "We're back. Have seven years really passed? Looks like you won't be able to use some of the items you collected as a child anymore."**

**Link snorted, giving Navi a look. Navi grinned slightly, knowing fully well how much time had passed.**

**Suddenly, Link stopped and drew his sword, turning as he did so. A young man about his age stepped from the shadows, watching him warily with red eyes. "I knew you would come. Standing there, holding the Master Sword you really do look like the hero of legends."**

**The Sheikah paused a moment as Zelda tried to phrase things so Ganondorf would know nothing.**

"**I am Sheik, survivor of the Sheikah. I have come to guide you. There are five temples within the land of Hyrule, five sages which you must awaken. One temple lies in a deep forest, one on a high mountain, another under a vast lake, one in a goddess of the sand. The last lies within the house of the dead. One of the sages is a girl I am sure you know."**

'**Leia,' Link thought. He half hoped he was correct, so that he would see her again, but also hoped he was wrong, so that she would not be in danger.**

**Navi gave a slight shake of her head, knowing Leia was not the Sage of Forest. 'Sheik' half smiled, glad the mask was covering 'his' face. "Before you head to the forest, head to Kakariko Village. There is an item there that you must have in order to enter the Forest Temple. I shall wait here while you awaken the sage. Then I shall tell you of a way to return to the past."**

**Link stared at Sheik a moment before putting the sword away and turning around. He ran out of the temple and froze as he saw the extent of the damage Ganondorf had done in the seven years he was sealed.**

"**Oh no," Link breathed, "What of Princess Zelda and Leia? What about Saria? What of the other friends I had made?"**

"**We've got to go to Kakariko first," Navi said, trying to get Link to hurry, "There are also a few places we should probably go while we're at it."**

**Link nodded and ran to the market place, only to freeze as he saw the redeads milling around the square. He groaned and started to sneak past them. Navi gulped and nearly had a heart attack when one looked Link straight in the eye. To both their surprise, the look did not freeze Link as they had before. Link, however, refused to ponder it and ran.**

**Navi followed, hiding in her charge's hat as soon as she caught up.**

****

**Nayla frowned as she viewed the dried lake. 'What kind of monster does this?' she wondered, stepping on the dry earth where water once laid.**

'**A thirsty one,' was the sarcastic reply from Leia. Nayla grinned. 'Count on you to make me laugh through a serious situation.'**

**She could feel the grin of the other person sharing her conscious, and Nayla sighed. Arun came up behind her, "There's no change. I can barely get in."**

"**Ruto?"**

"**Hasn't seen me yet, but is in the temple. I don't think she bothers to realize that someone is protecting her from the monsters inside the temple."**

**Nayla shook her head, "Allow her to stay ignorant. She would refuse your help if she knew you were giving it."**

**Arun nodded, and headed for the temple again, "I must get back to my duties. Monsters spawn in there like there's no tomorrow. It will take a long time to fully cleanse the evil within the temple even after the source is gone."**

**Nayla nodded and watched as her friend disappeared inside the maze they called the water temple. "Be careful," she whispered, praying for his safety as she turned to head towards LonLon Ranch.**

****

**Link frowned at the dark cloud hovering over the ranch and ran there before heading anywhere else. He was surprised to see the horses completely penned up instead of running free within the borders of the ranch. He then looked to see the familiar face of Ingo the ranch hand.**

"**Welcome young man, to Ingo's Ranch. You may have heard some rumors from Kakariko that I cheated Talon out of the ranch. Well it's NOT true. The great Ganondorf recognized my obvious talent and gave me the ranch. I will raise a fine horse and present it to the great Ganondorf as a gift!"**

**Link looked in the corral to see Epona and walked a little towards the gate. Ingo grinned, "Hey young man, how would you like to ride one of my fine horses? It will cost you 10 rupees. How about it?"**

**Link raised an eyebrow but nodded. After paying the money, Ingo let him in and began a timer. Link frowned but pulled out his ocarina to play the song Malon had taught him long ago in order to calm young Epona.**

**Epona came flying and Link pat the horse before mounting it. Epona whinnied and began to run, allowing Link to guide her over the fences. Link grinned as he realized he got rupees for clearing each fence perfectly. 'It was easy enough to get my money back,' Link thought wondering if he should try jumping the fences and stealing the horse.**

**Suddenly Ingo whistled, "Hey you! You've played around long enough! Get off the horse!"**

**Link groaned and decided to pay 10 more rupees to ride around a bit longer and to see if he could find a way out of the ranch for him and Epona.**

**Ingo grinned as he realized the young lad was rather good with the horse, though there was no way the lad could be as good as himself. 'Time to make some easy cash,' Ingo said as he called Link over.**

"**Hey kid, you're getting pretty good. How about we make a little wager on a race? Say 50 rupees?"**

**Link thought it over and shrugged, "Sure."**

**Link rode up to the starting line as Ingo got on his horse. He waited for Ingo and got ready as Malon gave the starting bell. Link failed to notice Kalen, Leia's fairy friend, peeking out from behind Malon. Navi, however, did notice, but decided not to get Link's attention less he should lose the race.**

**She flew over to Kalen as the race began. "What's going on?" she demanded. **

**Malon shushed Navi as she watched the race, "Be quiet little ones. Ingo will toss us all out and be cruel to the horses if you catch his attention."**

**Kalen nodded and hid behind Malon once more as Ingo's horse turned so that they were in his view. Navi held her breath as she saw Link pass Ingo and win the race.**

**Both Link and Navi grinned as Ingo threw a fit and offered a deal both knew he was going to regret.**

"**I can't believe I lost! Alright one more time! If you win you can keep the horse!"**

****

**Nayla arrived near the ranch just in time to see Epona jump over one of the great walls surrounding Lon Lon Ranch. She watched in awe of the young man that sat astride the beautiful mare and clapped her hands as he stopped to turn around and stare at the ranch.**

**The clapping startled Link out of his reverie. He turned to see a beautiful girl with strawberry blonde hair and emerald eyes watching him. Nayla grinned as she felt Leia's excited mind. "You must be our long awaited hero."**

**Link shifted uneasily in his saddle, "If I was such a hero this wouldn't have happened."**

**Nayla shrugged, "You're right. Something worse would have happened."**

**Link gave Nayla a surprised look and she sighed. "You'll find out later handsome. For now, you must awaken the sages."**

**Link scowled, "Everyone tells me to do that, but no one tells me how."**

**Nayla sighed, walking up to Epona, who whickered softly. "To tell the truth, their powers were supposed to be awakened a short while ago, when the evil began to brew. During the great war, something interfered with their rebirth and awakening, and thus our story begins with Ganondorf, the most evil king of the Gerudo."**

**Link snorted, "That doesn't help."**

"**You'll find your answers within the temples, or else you will never see Princess Zelda or your sister again," Nayla said, backing away from Epona, "See you around Hero of Time."**

**With that, Nayla pulled her swords and created the spirit symbol with her body in the background. Link's eyes widened as she disappeared.**

**Link cursed softly and kicked Epona into action, headed for Kakariko Village. 'This really can't be happening. Where are Leia and Princess Zelda?'**

****

**Dampe grinned as he felt someone opening his tomb. 'Very few come to visit me, after all I'm only a ghost.'**

**He waited a moment, holding his lamp. He knew what would happen when he left his tomb, which was why he dug himself a huge one before he died. 'Let's see who is coming to visit, will they get lost? Will they get lost?'**

**His grin widened as he remembered the boy that had tampered with the tombs seven years ago. "Well, well, well, look who's here. It has been seven years. How about we play a little game? If you can keep up I will give you my special prize!"**

**With that he took off, evilly grinning into Link's astonished face. Link wasted little time, however, and soon caught up, avoiding the fireballs Dampe threw at him. Dampe's grin grew as they raced.**

**Link groaned, 'Why am I doing this? Cause that Sheik person told me to. Now why is it important? Because Sheik said I would need it before I could enter the temple. What is it I need? I HAVE NO FRIGGIN CLUE!!!'**

**Navi flew up around Dampe, trying to slow the ghost down as it appeared he was getting too far ahead. She was only minimally successful, and nearly grinned as Link began to catch up once more. 'Link shall not be trapped in this maze,' she thought, 'Not while I'm around.'**

**A few moments more and they were at the end. Link wiped a bit of sweat from his brow as Dampe told him his time, "A minute and 2 seconds! Well, well, well, young man. You get the prize. I hope it is useful to you!"**

**With that the ghost disappeared and a chest rose from the ground. Link opened it and pulled out a strange device. Aiming, he pushed the switch and was surprised to see a hook shoot out at high speeds only to bang against the wall and retreat. Link grinned, "I'm going to have fun with this."**

**Navi sighed, there would be no separating the boy from the man in Link.**

**Sheik met Nayla in front of the ranch, Zelda keeping an eye on Link's progress from the back of his mind. He gulped slightly, "Leia?"**

**Nayla's eyes flashed blue a moment as her demeanor became less serious and more excited, "He looked so great! I can't believe it! He even got himself Epona! That is exciting news."**

**Sheik gave a nervous chuckle, well aware of the amusement Zelda was feeling at his embarrassing crush. 'Heck we don't even see each other most of the time, just through Nayla,' he thought crossing his arms, a smile in his eyes.**

"**Zelda says he's on his way to the Forest Temple by way of Goron City now," Sheik said softly, "He'll probably try to stop and help them a bit before heading to the temple."**

'**Leia' snorted, "Of course, he'll hear the story, and be all gung ho about fighting and then realize he won't be able to make it through the temple quite yet."**

"**Actually he'll be able to make it through just fine, it's the other temples he needs the bow for," Sheik said mildly, "Sonnet told me about it."**

'**Leia' rolled her eyes, and suddenly became wary. Sheik frowned at the bad timing. "He's searching again, you must go," he said softly.**

**Leia cast a worried gaze his direction, "It'll end. Link, Zelda and I will end it, eventually."**

**Sheik gave a weary grin, "I'm not worried about that, I'm worried about what happens after."**

**He felt the silence in the back of his mind, and he knew Zelda was thinking about the uncertain future as well. He sighed and fell back, as Zelda once more came to the fore. Nayla's eyes flashed emerald and she nodded, using a spirit warp to return to her temple.**

'**Sheik' looked towards what was once Hyrule Market and scowled, "This will end."**

**He warped to the Sacred Forest Meadow, knowing Link would be arriving there soon.**

**Link patted his new, red tunic, wondering what Leia would think when she saw it. He ran up the last of the steps, finding himself in the place where Saria taught him her song. He walked over to the stump she had sat on, holding back tears as the memory tried to over take him.**

**He was startled as mist rolled in and Sheik appeared in the midst of it. "The flow of time is different for each person, and just as cruel. I will teach you a song that will lead you back to this place. The Minuet of Forest."**

**Link watched, startled as Sheik brought out a harp and began to play. The music was beautiful, and he was suddenly compelled to play along. 'I hope my fumbling fingers don't mess this up,' he thought as he joined Sheik in the song.**

**The results were breathtaking. Link found himself lost in his memories of Saria, and the small village he had lived in since before he could remember. He slowly returned to reality as the song came to an end, committing it to memory as he did so.**

"**Saria," he muttered looking up just in time to see Sheik disappear. He scowled, "He's useful for information but anything beyond that is void. I could do with a little more companionship here."**

"**Hey!" Navi shouted, "I'm not a good companion?"**

**Link winced, "I mean companion as in a male companion. You know, guy talk. I wanna know what I missed, what's popular you know."**

**Navi snorted, "I'll bet he'll say 'Staying alive' to that query, now lets go!"**

**Link sighed and nodded, firing his hook shot at the tree above the entrance and making his way inside. 'Here goes nothing,' he thought as the wolfos charged him.**

**Link grinned as he defeated the first stalfos and the floor from above came down. "Well, no need to worry about falling now," he said gleefully to Navi.**

**Then he noticed Navi's yellow glow, and he turned to see two more stalfos on the platform. "Oh great," he muttered as they laughed.**

"**We won't be so easy to defeat," one rasped as the other charged.**

**Link dispatched one and quickly made for the other as it started putting up a good defense. Link frowned, 'These things shouldn't be that careful. Shouldn't he be all out charging me now? I killed his friend!'**

**Link paled as he heard bones returning together and maneuvered himself so that he could see the other stalfos putting itself back together. The other one laughed, "Ha! You must defeat us both in order for us to leave! Prepare for your doom!"**

**Link groaned and started hacking away. One was soon on the ground again in pieces and Link decided to take initiative on the second this time. Link wiped his brow as the skeletons dissipated into an evil fire and a chest appeared in the middle of the room. He grinned at Navi, "Time to collect my rewards."**

**Navi sighed and held her tongue, she knew that had been a tough battle for her charge.**

**Link grinned as he held up his prize, a bow and quiver. "All right! Now to see what damage I can do with this!"**

**Navi giggled and pointed out the door he came, "Let's try shooting those paintings on the walls that the ghost keeps disappearing in."**

**Link nodded and rushed out. He grinned as he shot the picture with the ghost in it. The ghost disappeared and the picture disintegrated. "Sweet!" he said, moving to the next painting, "It's easy to catch them off guard this way."**

**Navi shrugged and targeted the ghost as it came out of the last painting, "Look out for its lantern!" she warned as Link brought his shield up to bear.**

**Link nodded, frowning as the ghost disappeared and keeping an eye on it's lantern as Navi told him to.**

**The ghost tried to ram him, but did not succeed as Link quickly brought his shield up to bear. It bounced back and reappeared, stunned. Link used that to his advantage, taking his sword out and slashing it. The ghost disappeared once more, and Link grinned.**

"**Hmph, you'd think they'd learn," Link said as he finished off the second ghost.**

**Navi sighed, "It's not nice to make fun of the dead."**

**Link froze a second, smile becoming forced, and Navi knew she had hit a nerve. "Link I'm sorry," she blurted quickly, "You know she's still alive."**

**Link stood straight. 'I hope she's at the end of this temple. Her or Saria, who I'm sure will know what has happened to her.'**

**He just nodded and continued up the stairway he was headed up before. After unlocking the door, he looked around, wondering what type of maze he was in now.**

**Sheik frowned as he waited inside the Temple of Time, idly playing with his harp. He felt Zelda's sigh as he composed another song, thinking only of the good times they had shared.**

'**Strange, isn't it Zelda? Not even thirteen years had passed since your father brought peace to the lands, and yet it has started again,' Sheik thought, knowing Zelda would hear his thoughts.**

**He could feel Zelda's smile, and allowed the gentleness to soothe his soul. 'You think of her, what would have happened had this not happened.'**

'**I think of all of us,' Sheik replied, 'However things must continue or nothing will change. Dreaming of what should have happened won't get me anywhere will it?'**

**Zelda sighed, and did not reply. Sheik looked up from the harp to see Impa standing there. Impa smiled softly, "That was a beautiful melody."**

"**Thank you," Sheik said softly, putting the harp away. He closed his eyes for a second, allowing Zelda to come to the fore.**

"**What is it Impa?"**

"**Link is nearly through the forest temple," Impa said, "What he must overcome at the end though....."**

"**The phantom Gannon," 'Sheik' said, closing his eyes.**

**Impa nodded, looking out the temple entrance.**

**Link sighed as he looked down at the weeping ghost. "I do kinda feel sorry," he muttered.**

"**They were once normal fairies. They had died in the war," Navi said, "Their ghosts came to this temple, to protect it. It appears Gannondorf was able to take control of their pain and inflate it."**

"**Only if fairy spirits don't normally come that big," Link said as he jumped down to face the last poe.**

**Navi snorted and followed him down, and was surprised when the ghost split into four copies. "Not good!" she shrieked, quickly targeting one. Link slashed forward only to find the ghost dance out of his reach and turn, to put another in his view. He quickly brought out his bow, and shot an arrow into the one in front of him.**

**He frowned as the ghost laughed, and disappeared, leaving three to choose from. 'Oh great,' he thought, firing an arrow into the next one. This time he scored a hit and the copies disappeared as the poe shrieked in pain.**

**He was about to grin at Navi when the ghosts appeared about him again, only this time he saw one turn out of the corner of his eye. "Gotcha!" he cried triumphantly, shooting the ghost. He was rewarded with another shriek, making him remember the other 3 he had killed.**

**He quickly got himself back together as the ghosts appeared around him a last time. "I'm sorry," he whispered as he turned to face the one behind him. The poe gave a sigh as its semi physical body was destroyed, allowing it to rest in peace.**

**Link watched the purple flame return to where it belonged, smiling as the elevator rose for him once more. Picking up the arrows the ghost left him, he descended to the room before the bosses' layer.**

**Nayla gasped as she ran to the fire temple entrance, goron tunic fitting tightly over her skin. "Sonnet!"**

**The female goron looked up at the half gerudo warrior. "Be careful young one. If you get captured, he will find the precious cargo we hide."**

**Nayla's eyes widened as the goron went limp and quickly teleported out with her. 'Hurry Nayla,' came Leia's frantic thoughts, 'We've got to save her!'**

**Nayla nodded, 'I know my friend,' she thought as she appeared in Impa's underground house, 'We need more time! And don't you dare think of using your power!'**

**Link groaned as the phantom horse dashed into the painting and started looking at them all. "They're all identical," he muttered, drawing out his bow.**

"**Figures I would use this thing the most," he said, taking aim at a particularly bright Gannon phantom riding toward him. He grinned as he found he guessed right and shot the horse as it started to return from the depths of the painting, only to see it take its rider back into the painting.**

"**Ahh man... I gotta do that again?" Link complained.**

**Navi nodded, "Yup you gotta. Look on the bright side, he's good practice for the real thing."**

**Link snorted, "Betcha it won't be this easy," he said as he took aim at the bright one again.**

**Navi shrugged, ready to target and help if she was needed.**

**Link shot the horse and watched dismayed as it did the same thing. Link frowned, and took aim one more time at the brighter phantom. This time he was rewarded with the horses pained scream, and the phantom's dark laughter.**

"**Oh great," he muttered as he locked onto Navi, shooting an arrow. The phantom dodged, and threw an energy bolt, that hit Link squarely in the chest.**

**Link quickly recovered, pulling his sword out as the phantom threw another. He slashed at the attack, afraid of it hitting him again. He was surprised to see the ball fly away towards the phantom and hit, stunning it.**

**With a triumphant cry he leaped forward and started hacking away, groaning in disappointment as the phantom recovered and flew away. This time it stayed its distance, and threw the energy ball from afar. Link grinned and hit it back, look of triumph turning to one of shock as the phantom hit the ball back with greater force, causing it to speed up. **

**Navi watched as the energy ball gained speed and wrinkled her nose at the sick tennis game they were playing. She buzzed, causing the phantom to lose its concentration and miss, the ball of energy hitting him at top speed.**

**Link quickly ran forward, slashing with his sword. The ghost soon gave a cry as pieces of dark magic began to fall from it. Suddenly a portal was opened, and Gannondorf's voice was heard from nowhere and everywhere.**

"**Well, well, looks like you may be gaining some slight skill. Believe me when I say the real thing won't be so easy! What a worthless creation," Gannondorf said as his phantom began to writhe, "I banish you to the realm between dimensions!"**

**With that the ghost was gone, and a blue portal took the black one's place. He looked around, and picked something the phantom had dropped, feeling it replenish his energy stores, and stepped into the portal.**

**Link was glad to see Saria standing there at the forest sages' pedestal, but was a little upset that he had yet to see his twin.**

"**I know you," Saria said softly, "I knew you would come for me. The spirits in the temple called out, and I was trapped."**

"**Of course, Saria," Link said, "We're still friends."**

**Saria smiled, "You seek your sister? She is alive, I know that much."**

**Link opened his mouth and was cut off by Saria, "My friend you must hurry. The darkness draws near. Take this medallion infused with my power!"**

**Link watched, speechless as a green light shot from Saria to the dark ceiling, and dropped back down to him as a medallion. He caught hit, holding it up for him to see clearly. The forest symbol was the last thing he saw before blue light surrounded him once more.**

"**Thank you......... Link."**

**Link stared up at the dead Great Deku Tree, solemn as memories made themselves known and then faded. He bowed his head in reverence and slowly opened his eyes. 'Huh?' he asked himself, seeing a small sprout at the base of the dead tree.**

**He slowly walked up to it, looking around for any other signs of growth. He was hit in the chest and thrown back as the sprout suddenly grew, a huge smile on its wooden face.**

"**Hello! I'm the Deku Tree Sprout! Nice to meet you!"**

"**Wha-?" Navi and Link asked at the same time.**

**The tree sprout giggled, "Thanks to you, I was able to grow and flourish so that the forest is protected once more! It will be ages before I can flush the temple completely but now the village and most of the surrounding area is protected."**

"**As the guardian of the forest I have something I must reveal to you. Link you are not a Kokiri, but a Hylian! I am happy to reveal this fact to you."**

**Link looked at Navi and shrugged as the small sprout kept talking. "You don't seem surprised," Navi whispered.**

"**I kinda figured since I grew up and left the forest alive," Link whispered back, tuning back in to the small sprout.**

"**And that's what happened," the sprout said, delighted with itself.**

**Link gave a tolerating smile, "I need to free the other sages. Thank you for revealing what I am to me. Clears up a lot of confusion."**

**The small tree beamed at him, and allowed him to go. Link sighed in relief as soon as they were out of the meadow. "That thing can talk."**

**Navi giggled, "Children are like that."**

**Link sighed and shook his head, running through the monsterless village and heading out of the forest to his next temple.**

**Omake**

**Link patted his new, red tunic, wondering what Leia would think when she saw it. He ran up the last of the steps, finding himself in the place where Saria taught him her song. He walked over to the stump she had sat on, holding back tears as the memory tried to over take him**

**Sheik allowed the mist to roll in and timed his jump just right so as to appear out of nowhere. He frowned as Link didn't turn, and walked over to the hero. He leaned over and peered up into Link's face and sweatdropped.**

**Link had a goofy look to his face, drool coming out the sides of his mouth and a blush staining his cheek. "Oh Saria," Link moaned, giggling.**

**Sheik stepped back, an annoyed look on his face, "Oi."**


	5. Chapter 5: The Fire Temple

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda.

Author's Notes:

Posted:

Three Sapphires, Two Rubies, One Emerald

Chapter 5

Nayla glanced around the ruins of the forest temple, sighing. 'Further in?' she asked Leia, who was also searching for it.

'Just a bit further,' Leia responded, 'To the right! Quick! The dark one is coming. Mido and Saria will only be able to hold her off for so long.'

Nayla nodded, seeing something gold glitter to her right. She grinned, picking it up and warping out just before her mother ran into the room.

"Not here anymore is it?" the woman said, golden eyes having turned red. She grinned, a small Tri-Force piece glittering on her forehead. "My dear daughter, you will never be as powerful as I, for you will not use the power you collect so dutifully. Gannondorf will win this, I'll make sure of that."

Link wiped his forehead as he stepped into the volcano via the secret passageway. 'This had better be fast,' Link thought as he shook himself, 'I don't know if this Goron Tunic is really gonna keep me safe from this heat.'

He quickly used his hook shot to cross the broken bridge and began to walk forward towards the island in the center of the Volcano. Sheik jumped in front of him, effectively stopping him. He softly groaned, wondering if Sheik worked for Ganondorf and was actually trying to kill him. He then shook himself, knowing the Sheikah were loyal to the Royal Family. 'Must be the heat,' he thought, getting ready to pull out his ocarina.

Sheik studied him a moment before speaking, Link not really paying attention until Sheik retrieved his harp from the confines of his clothing. Link eagerly put the ocarina to his lips and copied the song Sheik played. Sheik sat and stared at him for awhile, a strange longing appearing to pass through his eyes as he stared at Link.

Link frowned and stepped forward, "Aren't you ho-?"

A wall of fire blocked his path as Sheik disappeared, and Link almost cursed. Navi flew out from his hat, buzzing in his ear, "C'mon Link! We have to seal this temple and awaken the Sage!"

"I want to see Leia dammit!" he snapped, "We had never been separated till I said something stupid which I never got to apologize for, and now I find that we've been separated for over seven years now! I want to see my twin and make sure she's safe. Sheik is my only link to that."

Navi's light dimmed a moment as Link angrily pushed past her. He soon found his way in the temple and made his way to the nearest unlocked door. He was not surprised to see Darunia standing by the door that led to the dragon.

Nayla watched as Impa tended to her patient. Sonnet opened her eyes once, gasping out Link's name. Nayla sighed, 'We had better check on her son.'

'That's right,' was Leia's answering reply, 'Her son is named Link.'

Nayla walked out the door, ignoring Impa's worried glance. Ganondorf was searching more often, making it hard for the Priestess of Time to come out and help. Nayla herself was impossible with medicines. "Send word of any changes through Kalen," Nayla said, walking out the door.

Impa sighed, "Just because I can communicate with the fairy over long distances does not mean he should be a messenger."

She returned to her duties, giving an almost relieved sigh as her patient began taking on her normal color once again.

Leia quickly made her way up the mountain, finding her way into the Goron stronghold.

Link sighed as the last Goron ran out of the temple. 'I hope little Link is alright,' he thought as opened up the chest to get the key to the room Darunia was in. He hefted the huge hammer and scowled. 'Bet I'll need to whack something with this,' he thought as he made his way to the dragon's lair.

Unlocking the door he found himself within a lava filled room, only an island with smaller lava holes inside.

"Where's Darunia?" he muttered, beginning to grow worried. Navi gave no answer as she drifted over to the island, wings flashing as she searched for any sign of the leader of the Gorons. Link jumped over to the island as well, wincing as the ground began to rumble beneath him, taking the island far from the ledge with the door.

Nayla smiled as she saw all the Gorons milling around their home. "Big Sister!"

Nayla smiled as she looked at the small goron child. The only Goron child to have been born in the times of trouble.

"Good evening, Hero Link," she said softly, emerald eyes glowing, "Have you found anything interesting today?"

Little Link held up his hand, "I found this just after Big Brother Link passed through. I thought he had dropped it so I kept it safe for him while he was saving everybody. Now all I'm doing is waiting for my mom and my dad!"

Nayla looked at the golden glow in the youth's hand, and smiled at him, "Link child, would you like me to give that to Link?"

The little goron grinned, handing it to her, "Yes please!"

Nayla took it, disappearing into the tunnel that led to the fire temple. Little Link smiled and turned around when a shadow fell over him. His eyes lit up with joy as he turned around. "Mother! You're ok!"

Sonnet smiled at her son, "Yes, thanks to Nayla."

"I kept it safe mother! And I gave it to Nayla to give to Link! That bad lady came back for it but I made sure she didn't get it!"

Sonnet picked her son up and gave him a kiss on the forehead, "That's my boy. Brave as the hero himself."

Nayla leapt to the edge of the ancient symbol as a beam of blue landed in the center of it. She began to clap her hands.

"You should have seen the explosion handsome, it was spectacular," she said as he turned to him.

Link frowned, eyeing her, before quickly running up and grabbing her by the arm. "You aren't disappearing on me until I get some goddess damned answers!"

Nayla looked up at him in surprise and rage, not attacking him out of respect for Leia, who was ranting in her head.

Link found himself falling into furious emerald eyes and shook himself mentally, 'Not what I got her for.'

"Let's go someplace safer," Nayla said, her voice holding an edge to it, "I believe you know the Minuet of Forest? I'll hold onto you while you warp."

Link gave her a wary look, and Nayla sighed, "Look, you'll get your answers. I promise. Just let go of me, and I'll hold onto you while you play your ocarina."

Link's answer was to shove her up against his chest, holding her in place with one arm while playing his ocarina. The notes rang out perfectly and he grabbed her waist as he acknowledged his wish to go to the Sacred Forest Meadow.

As soon as they arrived, Nayla pushed away from him, blushing, and glaring at him furiously. Link gave a half grin, "What, am I that repulsive?"

"You don't do that to people! Honestly hero, you need to learn to trust some people."

Link snorted, "There's only one person I trust at the moment, and I can't find her or talk to her. And I want to know where the hell my twin is!"

"Calm down Link," said Mido from the stairs leading to the Sacred Forest Maze, "Yelling at Nayla will not help the problem."

"What the hell do you know Mido?" Link snarled, realizing the Kokiri did recognize him, "You played me for a fool also!"

Mido shook his head, "No, I did not realize it was you until Leia told me awhile ago. She visited every so often, and it almost hurt to realize that I was wrong about the two of you. Hurt to watch her grow up to the point where no others of the Kokiri race recognized her. Hurt to know I was hurting her by making them forget her as is my duty as Forest Priest. Despite my best efforts to spare you and her, you made friends with the rest of the Kokiri."

"What did you care Mido?" Link growled, "You hated us both!"

Mido chuckled mirthlessly, "Leia said the same thing. And I reiterate, I didn't hate you. I was attempting to soften what would eventually happen for both of you and my people. Do you know exactly how old I am? I am still the original incarnation of the Forest Priest. I watched my sage die twice, once because of a great evil, once because she left the forest for love of another, and was killed by the man's jealous wife. I have watched her be reborn twice, to turn into this incarnation, Saria."

Link gave a frustrated sigh, glaring at both Mido and Nayla, who gave Mido a helpless look. Mido rolled his eyes and sat on the ground in front of Link, "If it helps, Leia wants to see you as well. Ganondorf, however, has made things impossible. You are the only one able to roam freely."

"What would you do if you saw her again, if even for a moment?" Nayla asked softly, coming closer to where Link stood.

Link's fist clenched, "Say I'm sorry. Before the incident at the temple, I said something I didn't mean, the words just poured out of my mouth, and I never got to apologize."

Leia was strangely silent in Nayla's mind as Link continued, Nayla creeping closer to Link, "I need to know she doesn't hate me. When we were little, she could make me feel like the world didn't matter because she would always be there, and now she's not and it's my entire fault."

Nayla reached out a hand, and then brought it back to her side. She shook her head, then reached out to put her hand on his shoulder, "She doesn't hate you Link," she said softly, "And she knew you didn't mean what you said. She wants to be able to see you just as much as you do, I guarantee it."

"Then why can't she?! I can't even sense her like I used to! We're twins, we'd never been apart until this whole thing started and now I find we've been apart for more than seven years!"

Nayla stepped forward and hugged him, both to his and her surprise. "Can you feel her now? We hid her away, to keep Ganondorf from retrieving what she took from him seven years ago. Once he is gone, she will be free, as will you and Zelda."

Link calmed as he found he did sense his sister's presence, though it felt distant, and faded. He slowly brought his arms up around the girl who was hugging him, ignoring Mido who was rolling his eyes at the two.

Mido suddenly snarled, "Nayla, Link, you two better get out now! She's coming!"

"Too late!" rang out a voice as a woman suddenly appeared in the middle of the meadow.

She knocked Mido out of the way, throwing him up against the wall. The red hair of the Gerudo woman glowed in the filtered sunlight as her golden eyes glinted. "Well, well daughter, going after the Hero of Time? You'd do much better to join the winning side."

"I am on the winning side," Nayla snarled, getting into a battle stance and pulling out her swords, "Just give us time."

"You have no time left," Soruna snarled, piece of the Tri-force pulsing on her forehead, "You'll never be powerful enough."

Link pulled out the Master Sword, listening to its comforting ring as it easily came out of the scabbard into his hand. Soruna gave a feral grin, "I'll dispose of both of you, then locate little Zelda and dispose of her. Then I'll be his queen for eternity."

"Didn't think that was what he wanted," Nayla snapped out as she glanced at Link.

Soruna snarled, "I'll prove to him who the better woman is! It certainly isn't you, Zelda, or that little Priestess of Time brat!"

Soruna lunged at her daughter at an impossible speed, only to be blocked by Nayla's own swords.

Link lashed out as they collided, hoping to get rid of the older woman quickly, not fully understanding what was going on. Soruna dodged and leapt up to the entrance of the Forest Temple.

Suddenly the vines moved and lashed out, grabbing Soruna. "Link, Nayla get out of here now!" Mido yelled, holding his head.

"No! She has a piece of the Tri-Force of Power! We need to get it from her!" Nayla yelled out, glancing at the piece on her mother's forehead.

Soruna suddenly began to laugh, the small piece pulsing steadily, "You'll never get it from me girl! Not even with the so-called Hero of Time!"

Violet light surrounded the woman, causing her to scream and change. Link and Nayla stepped back and Mido winced, "Not good. Now the only goal in her mind will be destroy! Please! You must kill her!"

Link shook himself as a great reddish yellow cat looked down at him and grinned. 'My home is in danger, does he expect me to run away!' he thought as he brought his shield up.

"Nayla, leave," he said, "No point in both of us being in danger."

"No," Nayla said, "That's the woman who bore me, and the woman who has attempted to kill me numerous times. I will finish this. I will need your help though."

Link glanced at her and gave a half grin, "You've got it."

With that they both lunged forward, ignoring the roar of the cat.

Sheik awoke suddenly and sensed Zelda's panic. 'Sheik please! Link and Nayla are facing off against Soruna! You've got to help them! Get your brother and get to the Sacred Forest Meadow!'

Sheik's heart began to beat fast, adrenalin and worry causing him to locate and contact his brother in mere seconds as he warped to the Sacred Forest Meadow. He arrived just in time to see Link fly right past him, and into the wall. 'Crap,' he thought as he went to check on the Hero of Time. Link glanced up at him and shakily stood, gaining his balance before nodding and running back towards the battle.

Sheik shook his head as Mido ran up to him, "Get me on top of the beast."

Sheik looked up to see vines encircling a great mountain cat, most of which were broken from their mother plant. He winced, and looked over to his brother, who nodded, throwing a deku stone in the monster's eyes.

The monster yowled as Nayla and Link attacked from different sides, taking advantage of the situation. Sheik grabbed Mido and got a running start before ricocheting off the wall and landing on the back of the great cat. Both Priests grabbed a hold of the vines encircling the beast as it bucked and Mido began to work his forest magic. The great cat did a back flip, attempting to dislodge the two and swiped at Majic. Nayla pushed the Sheikah out of the way, taking the blow herself. She flew up against he wall, bleeding, and crumpled to the ground.

Link roared in fury as Majic went to aid the girl who had saved his life, and lunged at the beast, who was beginning to slow down due to the vines encircling it. Link avoided swiping claws and thrust his sword up into the underbelly of the cat, causing a long gash. He then grabbed one of the vines as the great cat leapt away, using its momentum to swing himself up to the beast's neck. He stabbed downward, severing the spine at the base of the skull. The beast thrashed, throwing Link up against the wall, unconscious. Sheik glanced at Majic and nodded to him before climbing the vines surrounding the beast to keep from getting thrown off. He used the Master Sword as a hand hold, wincing as it burned him while he extracted the small piece of the Tri-Force from the beast's head.

Grabbing it he nodded to Mido and leapt from the beast as Mido used the vines to pick him off. The creature roared, turning into a woman's scream as the power that had coursed through her veins ebbed. Sheik glanced at the small piece in his hand. "I'd hate to see what the whole thing would have done," he muttered, hiding it and turning to Link.

Mido frowned as he examined Link, "He's just unconscious."

Navi bobbed above him worriedly, "He's going to be out for awhile. Can we move him to the village?"

Sheik sighed and nodded, "Guide us."

Mido nodded as Sheik picked Link up and threw him over his shoulder. They then turned and began to walk to the Kokiri Forest.

Majic appeared in Impa's room, startling the woman. She gasped as she took in Nayla's state, "What happened?"

Majic shrugged, "I got this urgent call from Sheik to get to the Sacred Forest Meadow. When I got there, Nayla and Link were attacking a great mountain cat that was ten times the size they normally are. I believe it had a small piece of the Tri-Force within, but I was unable to confirm when I had to rush Nayla here."

Impa shook her head, grabbing her medical supplies and motioning for Nayla to be set on the bed. She made a motion, and after a bright flash of light, Leia stood next to her, holding her hands out expectantly, determination in her eyes.

Impa gave a light smile and handed Leia a bowl and washcloth. "Majic, leave this to us. Please return to your duties. Leia, do NOT use your powers, we do not need Ganondorf to find us."

Leia just nodded, beginning to strip her friend and clean all her wounds. Majic blushed and made a hasty exit, contacting his sage and telling him what happened. 'I hope Sheik and Zelda are alright,' he thought as he made his way to the Temple of Time.

Sheik sighed in relief as he dropped Link onto the floor of Saria's home. "Good thing there's a carpet here," he muttered. Mido sighed, and nodded. Sheik closed his eyes a second, "I'd better leave."

"I'll explain things when he awakes," Mido said sourly, sitting down to watch and wait. 'Sheik' nodded, and left.

Impa sighed in relief as they bandaged the rest of the wounds, "That wasn't bad, the main thing was the concussion."

Leia rubbed the back of her head and winced in memory. Impa chuckled as Nayla began to awaken. Leia hovered eagerly over her friend. Nayla opened her eyes, and then blinked in surprise, "Leia?"

Leia grinned and nodded as Impa leaned over Nayla, "We've healed most of your wounds. Your body is unfit to have two souls in it at the moment, so Leia will be stuck here under my protection until you are fully healed."

Nayla scowled, "So why was Sheik there?!"

"Sheik has the aid of Shadow magic. He fully knows how to use it. He can protect himself from harm. Better, he knows what kind of fights to rush into and what kind of fights he needs to turn to his advantage."

Nayla glanced away and scowled, "Where's Majic and Link? Are they alright?"

"Majic has returned to his duties, Link is unconscious but fine."

Nayla stood, wobbling a moment before Leia came to her aid. She looked down at herself, "Where are my clothes?"

Leia frowned, "You shouldn't get up for at least another day."

Nayla scowled, "Your brother has questions, I promised him as many answers as I am able. I intend to keep my promise."

Leia and Impa sighed exasperatedly but found her some fresh clothing. "Be careful," Impa said, "No fighting. You don't want to tear any of the muscles I just sewed up. Take Serenity from the stables."

Nayla nodded as she donned the clothes and pulled on a pair of boots and a cloak. She grabbed a dagger, looking longingly at her scimitars. Leia gave her a look and Nayla sighed. She walked out of the room, ignoring the burning in her muscles, and drinking the potion Impa held out to her. She sighed as she pulled the mare out of the stable, pulling the cloak over her head. 'I hope Sheik moved him to the Kokiri Village.'

Leia watched her friend from the window until Impa pulled her away from it, shaking her head. Leia looked into Impa's compassionate eyes and sighed, moving to the trap door that led to the cellar. "It will be time soon child," Impa said as Leia descended. Leia didn't respond, sitting on the steps as Impa closed the door.

Nayla entered Saria's house, glancing at Mido, who looked bored. He perked up as she entered, "Good, you're alright."

Nayla nodded, "Would you like me to stay in your stead?"

Mido nodded, standing and working out the kinks in his childish body, "Thanks, I'll keep the rest from bothering you."

Nayla nodded as Mido left, sitting down next to where Link lay. She reached out and hesitantly brushed his bangs from his face, startling slightly when his eyes snapped open. He stared at her for a few seconds before sitting up and pulling her close to him. "You're alright," he said, voice husky.

Nayla's face turned red as she pushed away from him, scowling, "I'm not that fragile nitwit!"

Link just gave her a cheesy grin as she scooted away from him, huffing. "I came to answer your questions."

Link studied her thoughtfully, before opening his mouth. "What happened?"

Nayla shrugged, "I was out cold, though since I'm not getting any urgent messages from Sheik or Majic Soruna must have been defeated."

Link glanced around, remembering, "Crap where's the Master Sword?"

Nayla gave him a funny look, "Only you can touch it without getting burned, I assume its still in the meadow."

She was unprepared when Link grabbed her and warped, sighing softly as his arm went around her waist again.

Once they landed she stepped away from him, face still red, "You know it doesn't hurt to ask before doing that."

Link gave her another cheesy grin, "Sorry."

He then spotted the Master Sword and his shield, and picked them up. Navi bobbed around his head, "Are you sure you're alright?"

Link gave Navi a half smile and nodded, "I'm fine Navi."

Equipping the sword and shield, he returned his attention to Nayla, who was sitting on a stump. His breath caught as the sunlight played through her strawberry blond hair and he shook himself. "Where is Leia?"

Nayla sighed, "She's safe, and well protected. Her role in this is every bit as important as yours and Zelda's."

Link frowned, "What role does she play?! Why does she have to be in danger?"

"Why did any of this have to happen?" Nayla asked, "I wonder the same things myself. Why me? Why her? Why you? Why not someone with more experience? Why is it happening at all? There are no answers. But I do know if we sit back, and question everything, then Ganondorf will win."

Link sighed, running a gauntleted hand through his hair and pulling off his green hat. Navi glowed brightly and flew into Link's vision, "Link does the why really matter? There is no changing the fact that it has happened, and few people are willing to attempt to change it! Won't you change it?"

Link sighed, "I'm not backing out now. I just…. I just wanted to know…."

"Would you be content as the people in Kakariko to just wallow in fear and self pity?" Nayla asked, "I do not wish to fear my life tomorrow, and I do not wish to fear for the people I have made friends with. I wish to live with the expectation that tomorrow I can do something to easy not only my suffering but those that look up to me, support me, and help me."

Link glanced at her shocked, "You don't do this for Hyrule?"

Nayla shook her head, "I do it for Zelda, who aided me in my time of need, for Nabooru, my sage and teacher, Leia, who became my best friend and confidant. I fight Ganondorf for many reasons now."

Link sighed, sitting down next Nayla on the ground and closing his eyes. She slid off the stump and sat next to him, putting a hand over his and facing him. "You won't give up on us will you?"

Link opened his eyes to look into her emerald ones. He suddenly leaned forward and kissed her, pulling away before she realized what was happening, "No, I won't give up beautiful."

Nayla turned red, quickly standing. "Sheik wants to see you at the Temple of Time," she said, turning to face away from him and using her power to warp her to her horse.

Link gave a slight grin, 'She's cute when I catch her off guard.'

Link sighed as he made it into the temple, wondering if there wasn't a way to keep the redeads from screaming at him. Sheik stood from his place on the steps of the pedestal as Link approached. "There's got to be an easier way to get past redeads," Link groused.

Sheik's eyes lit slightly in amusement, "Have you tried the sun song of the composer brothers?"

Link gave Sheik a curious look and Sheik chuckled, "They were buried next to the Royal Family's grave, if you play the Song of the Royal Family, the path unto their greatest accomplishment will open."

Link scowled, "You can't teach it to me?"

Sheik shook his head, "I do not know it myself. It was buried with the Composer Brothers. They say their ghosts arise to protect it whenever evil is near."

"We've got to get that," Navi muttered, floating near Link's right ear. Link glanced at her and nodded.

His gaze returned to Sheik, "Nayla said you wanted to see me."

"I was hoping you would arrive after you defeated the Forest Temple, but no matter. I will teach you the song that will return you here. Please listen to the Prelude of Light."

'Sounds hopeful,' Link thought as he pulled out the Ocarina of Time. A few moments later Link had the song memorized, and he looked up at Sheik who had turned to the pedestal.

"Should you need to return to the past, return the Master Sword to the pedestal," Sheik said, glancing at Link who had walked up next to him, "I will await you deep within Zora's Domain."

Link turned, "Wait please. I need to know…."

"There is no reason why," Sheik said softly, "Or if you must give it a reason, call it Ganon's lust for power."

"But why me and why Leia? I don't mind being this so-called Hero of Time, but what role does Leia play? And why is it so important?"

"They call her the Priestess of Time," Sheik said after a few moments, Zelda having fallen to the background, "And her role in all this……."

Sheik shook his head, "I agree with you, why Leia, of all people. Why someone with such a kind heart? Her role, hero, should you fail in defeating Ganondorf, she and Zelda will sacrifice their lives to turn back time and prevent the birth of Ganondorf, and in turn, preventing their own births for over one hundred years. Only the sages and their priest or priestess will ever remember them."

Link paled, "I wouldn't remember?"

"Should you fail to defeat Ganondorf you'll be dead," Sheik said flatly, "As such when they work their magic, and you are reborn to whatever it was you had before, you won't remember what you never had."

Link stepped back and sat down on the ground, hard, stunned at that proclamation. Memories of Leia and him in the forest flew through his mind, all up until the beginning of the adventure that separated them. 'No I don't want to forget,' he thought, 'I never want to forget her.'

Link awoke suddenly, lying on the cold floor of the Temple of Time. Navi buzzed at him again, "Link get up! There are better places to doze off than the Temple of Time!"

Link sighed, rubbing his face and wincing slightly as his leather gauntlet caught at his skin. "Let's go to Kakariko, I want to get that song," Link said, his voice dull.

Navi gave him a worried look and then shook her head. 'I wish Sheik hadn't increased the pressure on Link's mind,' she thought, resting on Link's head.

Link mounted Epona, gazing at the sunset a moment, Sheik's words still weighing heavily on his mind. He finally shook himself and rode off to Kakariko Village, making it inside just as the sun touched the horizon.

"Little bitch!" a gerudo snarled as Nayla was thrown into the dungeon. Nayla winced as the skidding pulled at her stitches, but was thankful they weren't torn out. 'Impa did a good job,' she thought as she lay there, gasping for breath. "Pity honored Nabooru still wishes you alive, or we'd have killed you on the spot back there," the gerudo said, voice smug.

'Nabooru still remembers?' Nayla felt warm, knowing her friend and mentor had not been brainwashed completely.

The guard then left, leaving the injured girl to think of how she got into this mess. 'Note to self,' Nayla thought as she sat up, 'Do NOT get so involved in running from Link and trying to figure out why he kissed me that I don't pay attention to my surroundings.'

She looked up to the high window and sighed, 'I won't be able to make it up there.'

She winced and brought her knees up to her chest, burying her face in her knees. 'My magical power is at an all time low also, I feel so weak.'

Omake

Link opened his eyes to look into her emerald ones. He suddenly leaned forward and kissed her, pulling away before she realized what was happening, "No, I won't give up beautiful."

Nayla, pulled away, face red, before diving in and kissing Link passionately. Mido turned red and fled the clearing as Navi's glow turned scarlet and hid in Link's hat which had been thrown across the clearing with his pants.


	6. Chapter 6: Ice and Desert

Do not own Zelda.

So I'm back.. here's the next mediocre chapter.

Chapter 6

Link sighed as he made his way into Zora's Domain. He hated the fact that it seemed to be growing colder as he got closer to the waterfall that would allow him into the Zora home. He idly wondered where Nayla was, and if she was thinking of him as he climbed up the last ladder and stood on the plate marked with the royal symbol.

He leapt through to the cavern on the other side, miraculously dry. He ran into Zora's Domain, on the lookout for any Zoras that would help him on his quest. He stopped, staring wide-eyed at the frozen waterfall, breath coming out in white puffs in front of him.

"I didn't think waterfalls could be frozen," he whispered as Navi floated slightly ahead of him. Navi gulped, "That's a powerful freezing spell."

Link nodded as he moved forward. He soon found himself in the throne room, staring at King Zora. "Red ice?"

Navi touched it frowning. "It burns!" she hissed, flying underneath Link's hat.

"Are you alright?" he asked, not daring to touch what even a fairy couldn't.

"No!" she yelped, flying out from under his hat and down to the freezing water that sat just behind the throne.

Link frowned, kneeling next to his fairy friend, and waiting as she nursed her burning hand. Soon Navi flew up next to him, glowing her naturally healthy glow, "Ok I'm better."

Link nodded and he made his way back to Jabu Jabu's fountain, wondering how the large fish guardian was faring against the cold.

He looked around, puzzled, "Where's JabuJabu?"

Navi flew along the frozen land mass and did a quick sweep of the area, even going below the water level in order to find the giant fish guardian.

Flying in front of Link's face she gave her report, "No sign of him, and the land mass is just ice. Looks like he either fled when it began to get cold or he became Ganondorf's dinner."

Link shifted uncomfortably before nodding to her and walking up the patch of ice that had attached itself to the shallower parts of the water.

"Link!" Navi shouted, "There's a cold wind blowing from that cave!"

Link looked over to where Navi was flying and shuddered, "How am I supposed to get up there?"

Navi shrugged, disappearing into his cap. Link sighed and looked down at the lake one more time, frowning. "If it was going to freeze," he muttered, "It should have all froze, not just little pieces. And why is this ice formation so much bigger than the rest?"

"Nothing makes sense," he sighed, jumping to the ice block below him.

Nayla frowned, glancing up from the floor to the upper window. 'Why isn't my magic returning to me?' she thought. She bit her lip as she looked from the food tray they had slipped her to the door, 'There must be an anti magic field. They thought of everything to keep me.'

She frowned and sat down, hands on her knees as she meditated. What little magic she had recovered flared out, and met no resistance.

'No field,' she thought, opening her eyes. They focused on her food tray, and she gasped, covering her mouth and wanting to throw up, 'Din's flower!'

Link shuddered as the wolfos gave an unearthly howl and dropped into the snow, blood staining it red. A chest dropped from the ceiling, the howl cracking the ice it was encased in. As he pulled out the iron boots he heard now familiar footfalls, and turned to give a wry grin to Sheik, who just nodded gravely to him.

A few moments later he was putting away his ocarina, a new song learned as he looked up at Sheik, slightly concerned.

"There's something wrong," he stated, noting how Sheik's eyes widened fractionally. Sheik slowly nodded, "Indeed. Nayla has been captured by the Gerudo."

Link paled, "Is she-?"

"She is alive for the moment," Sheik said, voice grave, "But will not be for long. They have been feeding her a special type of poison in preparation for Ganondorf's return in one week. It will bind her to his power the moment she looks into his eyes."

"What do you mean?"

"Din's flower is a flower that binds two people together for eternity. Its taste is very strong, however, so they've been feeding it to her in small doses of specially made food. Ganondorf believes if he has the power of the spirit priestess he will become invulnerable to the power of the sages. While he will not be invulnerable it will make him much harder to kill."

Link paused, frowning, "What if I get to her first?"

Sheik shook his head, "We cannot ask you to bind her to you. There is an antidote, but we must get her out of their first."

"Let me help," Link said, taking a few steps towards Sheik, "There has to be something I can do!"

Sheik frowned, "The Gerudo have destroyed the bridge into their stronghold. I'm afraid there is nothing you can do right now. Leave Nayla to us."

"But-"

"We cannot risk her getting bound to anyone," Sheik said coldly, "Not Ganondorf, not you, me or any other male. Not without them binding themselves to her."

"Why?" Link asked, still confused.

Sheik shook his head and threw down a deku nut, disappearing. Link growled in frustration, kicking at the door, which refused to budge. "Link, this way," Navi whispered, aware Link was still upset.

Leia's eyes lit as she found the antidote, and quickly ran over the ingredients. 'I can make this,' she thought as she glanced around the small cellar. She heard Impa moving around upstairs as she quickly lit a small fire under a flask and began to prepare the antidote.

Four hours later she was tucking the antidote into a small pouch, and donning loose clothing. 'I can do this,' she thought, listening as Impa left the house to check on the seal holding the Shadow Beast.

She quickly opened the trap door and looked around before pulling herself out all the way and returning the trap door to its place. She took a deep breath and calmed herself, before looking at the door. She faintly saw the shadow of a stone that had rolled to the edge of the door.

'Clever,' Leia thought, replacing the stone exactly as it was before she disturbed it, 'Just so you'd know if I left huh?'

She quickly found a spare headwrap, knowing Sheik always had extras and wrapping it as she had seen the Sheikah do.

She then left, two daggers tucked into her belt, and a small array of other weapons to aid her in getting to the Gerudo Valley.

Link frowned as he looked at the lake from his vantage point, but his mind was still on Nayla. 'There was something odd when I hugged her, why did it suddenly feel as if Leia was right here?'

_She's safe, and well protected. Her role in this is every bit as important as yours and Zelda's_.

Link's frown deepened, as he walked over the bridges towards the laboratory. Link buzzed, "Link where are you going?"

_Can you feel her now?_

'I could feel her when Nayla hugged me,' he thought, then his cheeks burned, 'crap.'

"Link!"

"Shut up Navi."

The fairy stopped, shocked. Link ran towards the end of the bridge and pulled out his ocarina, playing Epona's song.

It didn't take long for Epona to arrive, Link only having made it to the entrance of Lake Hylia before Epona met him.

"Let's go save Leia," he muttered as he mounted, turning Epona so they were headed in the right direction.

Leia looked over the edge of the cliff, sighing in annoyance. 'Idiot Gerudo broke the bridge. Why the hell did they do that when Ganondork is going to be visiting soon?'

Hoof beats on the plank of wood covering the small pond alerted her to an intruder and she panicked, looking for a place to hide.

She quickly darted off to the side, attempting to get behind a large rock before she was noticed, but she was unsuccessful.

"Who are you?"

Link frowned as the person in the baggy black clothing froze. A sudden burst of fear was shot over the link to his twin and his eyes widened as he realized it was coming from the person in front of him.

He dismounted, heart beating frantically as he slowly turned the person around. He felt as if he was looking into a mirror as he looked into his own eyes. "L-"

"Quiet!" Leia hissed, covering his mouth, "If my name is said at all while the fool that calls himself king is searching he'll be on us with his undead armies."

Link grinned from under her hand and immediately hugged her, chuckling slightly as she squeaked from the unexpected gesture.

"I was beginning to think I'd never see you again," he whispered, eyes beginning to ache with held back tears.

Leia relaxed in his grip, and returned the hug. "Me too," she confessed softly, nuzzling his shoulder, "I just want so badly to be able to accompany you."

"That's-"

"Dangerous, I know," Leia said eyes downcast as they pulled away from each other, "I hear that every single day."

She looked up, eyes sad, "And you live through that danger every day. I just wish I could ease the burden."

Link glanced off to the side before giving her a wry grin, "Haven't changed much have you?"

Leia crossed her arms over her chest, eyes soft. "You have," she said, voice frank.

"I'm sorry," Link said, eyes becoming worried.

"Water under the bridge," Leia said softly, eyes lighting with a soft smile. She then glanced at the broken bridge, "Or rather water under a nonexistent bridge. I can't figure out why they broke it."

Link glanced over at the bridge and frowned, then he glanced sharply at her, "Why are you trying to get into the Gerudo stronghold?"

Leia gave him a level look, "I need to rescue Nayla. I've got the antidote for the poison she's being fed."

Link held out a hand, "Give it to me. I'll get it to her."

Leia scowled, eyes furious over the cloth covering her face. Link's face softened, "Epona won't get us both over. We'd be too heavy."

Leia glanced over at the broken bridge sulkily before digging in her pouch and bringing out a small vial wrapped in a few handkerchiefs. "Be careful. Don't look her in the eye when giving it to her. Not until a day after she swallows it. That way it'll have time to get through her blood stream. If possible, just sneak it to her, tell her what it is then come back tomorrow to rescue her."

"Oh and take these," Leia said, unearthing a small bag from her pack, "Slip this to her also, it's food."

Link nodded, tucking it all into various pouches and saddlebags as he listened to Leia's instructions.

"Any idea where she'll be?" he asked, glancing at his twin. Leia frowned and looked across the bridge, and then at the sky. She picked up a small stick and began to draw on the ground. "She'll most likely be at the cell nearest to the entrance to the Haunted Wasteland. That isn't too far from where they've started to position guards. You'll want to leave Epona near the entrance, and head in when it's dark. If you can blunt your arrows you can stun some of the guards, and create a distraction for yourself."

Link gave her a puzzled look, wondering how she knew about all this and wondered why she didn't tell him to just kill the Gerudos.

"If you kill any it will just be an excuse for them to rip Hyrule apart in a search for you, and Ganondorf will aid them with magic," she replied to his gaze, "Very few would defy him in his quest to destroy the other races if any of their own were assassinated."

Link groaned and nodded, "And how were you going to get in there all by yourself without having to kill anyone."

The tips of Leia's cheeks were turning red, and he almost grinned at her. Leia sighed, shaking her head as she gave a soft whistle. A small black horse ambled out from behind the boulder she was going to hid behind before Link caught her. Leia mounted, eyes worried, "Be careful."

Link nodded, already blunting a few of his arrows, "You also. From the sound of things, you're having a harder time than I."

Leia snorted, "Yeah, you get all the fun."

Link just grinned at her and watched her ride off, worry still in his eyes. Navi floated in front of his face, "While I'm glad you got to see Leia, we're supposed to be in the Water Temple," she said sulkily.

Link gave a sharp glance to his fairy partner, "This is more important."

With that he mounted and turned Epona, maneuvering her so that she would be able to leap the ravine. Seconds later he was ushered inside a tent that was hidden away on the other side by the master carpenter from Kakariko of the past. Link winced as he listened to the man rant about his carpenters and sighed, "Look would you like me to find them?"

The man looked shocked for a moment before considering it, "You think you can get in there without getting caught?"

Link nodded, turning to leave the tent.

"Hey kid, thanks for my axe back. Take this with you. It's broken now but if you get it fixed it'll do double the damage of the sword you got now."

Link took the handle of the broken sword, frowning as he looked up into the carpenter's face. Then nodding, he looked outside, and took a deep breath when he realized it was sunset.

'How long was I listening to that guy rant?' he asked himself as he began to creep towards the Gerudo fortress. He kept to the wall, moving only when he noticed that the guards weren't looking and hiding behind what he could find.

"You'd think they'd clear this place up a little bit," Navi muttered as she dimmed her glow.

"We don't need to when there are idiots like you around," a female voice said from behind them.

Link froze and slowly turned to find spears pointed at him from three Gerudo guards. "Saw you coming from a mile away with the little glow bug handsome," the guard said, moving to take Link's shield and sword as Navi hid herself in his pouch, upset. Another reached for the pouch, greed in her eyes. Both yelped as both the Master Sword and the pouch burned them.

"Damn fairy!" the one muttered as the other guard looked sharply at the Master Sword.

"What do you call your sword boy?"

Link tried to relax as he thought fast, knowing that if they knew he was supposed to be the Hero of Time they would kill him right off. "Gaia," he said, hoping he hadn't taken too long in thinking up a name and a cover story, "The poison coating it burns the skin unless you grew up around the stuff that makes it."

The Gerudo sneered, but bought the story. The two guards grabbed his arms and began to haul him off towards a cell. Link noticed where they were heading and almost grinned when he realized he was near where Leia said Nayla's cell was.

They roughly threw him in an, Master Sword still attached to his back and fairy pouch still attached to his waist. As soon as the guards left, he whispered to Navi, who brought his hookshot to the fore, and allowed him to grab it. A moment later he was getting himself into a position to latch into the window covering above him, and hoping the hook shot would reach.

"Stay put Navi," he muttered as he loosed the hook, grinning when it became snugly latched at the wooden window covering and pulled him up. He swung onto the open window ledge, releasing the hook from its wooden prison at the same time and crouched, looking around at the Gerudo fortress below him. He readied one of his blunted arrows as his eyes adjusted to the moonlight and loosed at a guard farthest from him. As Leia had predicted, the guard nearest him and on the ledges had all heard her cry and went to see if she had been murdered or knocked out.

He looked around again before latching his hookshot onto the window next to his, not seeing the pair of eyes that watched him with curiosity and amusement.

Link looked down, grinning when he realized he was at Nayla's cell, having been brought right next to it. "Nayla," he hissed, attempting to catch the girl's attention without catching the attention of the guard that had now returned to her post, her sister warrior revived.

Nayla didn't respond, obviously asleep with troubled dreams. Link poked his pouch, "Navi, go wake her please, take the vile to her, she can't be bound to you right?"

Navi buzzed affirmatively, and gently took the vile, dimming her glow as she sailed down to Nayla, waking the girl with her gentle glow. "Here," Navi whispered, "This is your antidote for the poison they've been feeding you."

Nayla took the vile and swiftly drank it down, sighing in relief, and whispering a thank you, before looking towards the gate and frowning. "Where's Link?"

Navi giggled, "Up at the window keeping watch."

Navi dimmed her glow again as she realized she was starting to glow too brightly, and hoped no one had seen. "I'll get him to drop the food Leia packed you when the guard turns her face again," Navi whispered, "We'll be back to get you out of here tomorrow."

Nayla gave Navi a wary grin, "The antidote is working already, freeing my spirit power. Come tomorrow morning I'll be able to warp out of here to Lake Hylia."

Navi bobbed slightly and then flew up to Link to relay the message. Link turned to Navi and Nayla watched him nod before fiddling with his pouch and dropping a smaller pouch. 'So he's been warned,' Nayla thought heart beating a little faster as she called up to him, "Thank you."

His shadow was suddenly gone from her window and she heard a slight thud and the sound of someone running further into the fortress. She frowned, wondering slightly where he was going. 'Did he get further than I thought he would? He should be at the fire or water temples now.'

Leia found Sheik pacing worriedly about the front door to the cottage she was hiding at and guilt ate away at her mind as she approached on Shade. Sheik's eyes snapped up, and she realized he was in control at that time, and the guilt turned to worry. He strode up as she stopped Shade and pulled her off the horse, holding her tightly, nose buried in her hair as the warp came loose.

"Never… do that again," he muttered, "It's been two days, did you think we wouldn't know you were missing? We were afraid you had been captured. Did you ever think of what would happen if Gannondorf took your soul as well?!"

Leia's eyes started to fill as she grasped the front of his tunic, burying her face in his shoulder. "I'm sorry," she muttered softly, "I'm so sorry. I just wanted to help, I can't stand just sitting in the background. I want to help them so badly."

Sheik stroked her hair, kissing the top of her head softly as he reassured himself that she was there in front of him. "You'll be glad to know that Link got Nayla the antidote you made last night and is now recuperating in the Lake Laboratory under the care of the old scientist. Link however is in the depths of the Gerudo Fortress. We don't know what he's doing or how he is. Our spy was very brief in her report as she went to watch him."

Leia clenched the front of his tunic tighter as she listened, and felt down her Link, only to find that Link was somehow enjoying himself and that he felt safe where he was. She frowned, wishing their connection was stronger.

Sheik gave her a slightly puzzled look before leading her inside, trying to think of anything that would keep her busy and safe as Zelda did the same.

Link grinned as nailed the guard with the key with a blunted arrow before searching her pockets and finding the appropriate key. Moments later the carpenter was free and running out the door with his buddies. Link frowned, hoping the way was still clear when he suddenly heard the sound of a blade being drawn, and came face to face with one of his captors from two days ago.

"Well done handsome," she said, flipping a dagger with one hand, "You'd make an excellent thief. How'd you like to join us?"

Link frowned, "What exactly does that entail?"

The Gerudo shrugged, "You'd be able to move about the fortress without being forced into a cell, and you'd have access to all the training grounds. Normally it'd also entail you take one of us for a bride and help us make a lot more little Gerudo's but you're still a little young."

Link idly wondered if what she was saying was the truth before nodding reluctantly, "I really don't want to marry though, no offense to any of the girls."

The Gerudo laughed and winked at him, "Like I said, you're a little young at the moment, we'll discuss that part later, after honored Nabooru returns from the Spirit Temple in the desert."

Link nodded again, accepting the paper that named him an honorary Gerudo. A few moments later he was walking out into the sunlight, getting greetings and leers from many of the Gerudo women in the fortress, young and old. He shuddered slightly in annoyance before walking towards where he had hidden Epona, sneaking a glance towards the cell where Nayla had been. There were two guards in front of it, and two Gerudo inside the cell, checking the cell and snapping at each other as they looked for any signs the half Gerudo girl.

He grinned lightly before leaving the fortress and mounting Epona, making his way towards Lake Hylia.

Link frowned as he rode into Lake Hylia for the first time in seven years. The lake was nearly dried up, and dark clouds hovered over the center, promising rain to those who ventured closer. A whistle caught him off guard, and he started, making Epona shift nervously. He turned attempting to find out who had whistled to him, only to find Nayla waving to him from the top of the Lake Laboratory.

He rode over with grin, "Feeling better?"

She nodded, strawberry blonde hair dancing in the breeze. "I thought you were at the fortress a little early," she said, green eyes dancing.

Link gave her a puzzled look and she grinned, "You must go through the Gerudo Fortress and Haunted Wasteland in order to get to the temple of the Goddess of the Desert where I would be serving if it hadn't been violated by Ganondorf's evil. While I can get there easily, you will need more help than what items you have now."

Link gave her a suspicious look, "So tell me what I need and I'll get it."

Nayla laughed, "Not that simple handsome. If you know too much, Ganondorf will catch on, while not knowing enough will get you killed. In fact it's rather dangerous for me to be talking to you right now."

Link frowned, not liking the idea that it was dangerous for her to be around him. Nayla grinned at him, "Do you have a Zora tunic?"

Link looked up startled, and Nayla raised an eyebrow, "I'll take that as a no. How do you expect to get through the temple without one? It is a water temple, under water."

Link glared at her, causing her to laugh again. "Where pray tell, would I find one?" he asked icily. Epona flicked her ears back towards her master, almost as if asking him why he was being cold.

Nayla simply grinned, "I was hoping King Zora would give you one after you unfroze him with the blue flame. The Zora shop back in Zora's domain should have some for 300 rupees though if you take down the burning ice in front of the shop. Or Sheik might have done so already."

Nayla watched as a blush crept up Link's cheek and an embarrassed look crossed his face. Her own became serious, "Don't tell me, you didn't unfreeze him?"

Link shook his head, turning Epona, "I'll uh… I'll be back."

Nayla shook her head, "I wouldn't want to go back into that frozen place for anything."

She hopped down off the roof and walked back into the laboratory, where the old scientist was waiting with lunch.

It didn't take long for the blue flame to melt the red ice and Link sighed in relief as King Zora gasped and shook himself, getting used to being above the water instead of frozen in it. A short conversation later and Link was back on his way to the Water Temple, Zora Tunic in hand. He winced as his stomach growled at him, and searched his saddle bags, looking for something he could eat. It wasn't long before he found something and was on his way back to Lake Hylia.

Leia gave a contented sigh in her sleep, not having realized the potion Sheik had given her was one that would keep her asleep for days. Sheik placed a hand on her cheek, eyes filling with sorrow.

'You did the right thing, she will be better protected now. She will awake to receive nourishment and we will apply the potion again until Link has gone through the Spirit Temple.'

Sheik's hand twitched as he glanced towards the antidote, guilt eating away at his mind. Zelda sighed in the background, wondering if she would have to force him to the back of his mind and lock him there in order to protect both her and Leia. Sheik sighed and faded back without a commotion, allowing Zelda to see through his eyes.

"I'm sorry Sheik."

There was no reply.

Link winced as Ruto berated him, telling him he was a terrible man instead of the Hero everyone else made him out to be. It was strange for him to hear someone tell him what he believed for a change, even if it was for something he couldn't fathom when he was young.

"There are three places where we can change the water level. Hurry Link! This way!"

Link frowned as he called out for her to wait, deactivating the iron boots that rested upon his feet. He felt as if he were swimming forever, gasping as he reached the surface and slid the cloth covering his nose and mouth off of them.

Navi hovered around the room, looking for any sign of the Zora princess, and not finding a trace. Link growled as Navi looked at him worriedly, "Link?"

"She's so… so…"

He sighed, attempting to let his anger go as he walked up to the mural of the triforce and pulled out his ocarina.

Navi settled on his shoulder, patting it lightly as they heard the water level drop as he played the royal lullaby.

Leia lifted her head, glancing around the room before smiling mischievously.

"So my princess thinks she can pull a fast one on me huh?"

Sheik flashed through her mind and her body warmed as she remembered his quiet worry. She shook herself, trying to think of what she could do to help.

"Maybe it isn't what I can do now, but what I can do later," she mused, looking at all the lore around her. She grinned. They were not going to completely reset time to where she and Zelda didn't exist if she could help it.

She dropped the book she was holding and dropped onto the bed, body shaking as she clutched her shoulder. Her eyes widened in fear and she gritted her teeth, not ready for the sudden pain her twin was transferring to her through their bond. She idly wondered when their bond had gotten so strong as Impa dashed down the stairs.

"Child what is it?"

"Link!" was all Leia could gasp out as true unconsciousness took her.

Omake OMAKE Omake

Nayla watched as a blush crept up Link's cheek and an embarrassed look crossed his face. Her own became serious, "Don't tell me, you didn't unfreeze him?"

Link shook his head, turning Epona, "I'll uh… I'll be back."

Link kept his shame bottled up inside as King Zora sighed with relief. The large Zora looked over at Link who was grasping for his clothes and grinned, "Now Link, I'm not quite… unfrozen yet."

Link whimpered as he got up readjusted his boxer shorts and lay back down next to the fat fish, after all, body heat was the easiest way to warm someone up.

What did you think was going on? Perverts.


End file.
